Collaboration
by Kayka-chan
Summary: This is a wide arrangement of Samurai Deeper Kyo drabbles, all varying in rating, theme, and length. Pairing stays the same, though; KyoXYuya. Updatings shall be sporadic. You have been warned. COMPLETE!
1. Femininity

**

* * *

**

Hello there!

**I welcome you to my first SDK Fanfic ever. **

**I don't know if you've read the end of the series but this is before that. You can sort of guess when it's around. **

**Have fun and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Femininity

* * *

If someone had ever asked Yuya Shiina if she got tired of traveling with a whole group of nothing but men she would answer that yes she did, in fact, get _very_ tired of traveling with only a group of men (Okuni didn't count in her eyes) and that some days it was just almost enough to make her blow up at them.

Today happened to be one of those joyous days.

Joyous days indeed…

_Count back from ten… Breathe deep breaths… Find your happy place or your center or…something happy…_

It was hot out, and Yuya was trudging through the street with an unreasonable amount of sake strapped to various parts of her body. She was sweaty and crabby and she was not in her most happy moods. Her yukata was falling off of her shoulders and her hair was a complete mess. Anything could make her snap.

Anything.

She was passing by a few different shops and she saw a loaf of bread that, oddly enough, made her remember that she was due to have her menstruation any day now and that she should get something to take care of that.

"Hello, Miss. Would you be interested in purchasing this fine cloth imported from China?" a nearby merchant at his stall asked her with a business smile on full blast. Yuya stopped and looked at the cloth. It was beautiful. It shined and shimmered in the sunlight and the intricate patterns of great birds in flight and flowers were stitched on there in gold.

Yuya could feel herself beginning to drool she wanted to buy it so bad. She floated over to the stall and gently rubbed a portion of it between her pointed and thumb. It was soft and slick. That decided it; she was going to buy it.

"How much?" She asked the merchant. The old man scrunched his bushy eyebrows together and looked her up and down. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath in.

"86,715 yen."

Yuya's chin dropped and the cloth slipped between her fingers. The man scowled and Yuya coughed and held up a finger to get him to wait. She reached down her shirt and brought her wallet back up; opening it to see how much money she had inside.

There was nothing there, not even a little bit of lint. Everything was gone. Yuya gulped and her world seemed to shrink down to the size of a pin point as she came to the realization that she was completely and totally broke. That's when everything that had been piling up; the stress, the fact that she was being used as a slave by the man she had captured (well, not technically but shhh!) and the hormones, exploded in the form of an aneurism exploding in a very violent and long awaited way.

Yuya vaguely recalled leaving the stall and walking back towards the inn that Kyo had chosen to stay at for that night, using her money to get the women, room, and entertainment that he wanted, and entering the room.

Not much had changed in the feasible hour that she was gone, aside from the fact that Benitora was a bit drunker than he was when she left. Yukimura was still harassing a group of women; Sasuke was still playing with his stupid toy, and Kyo was sitting across from Yukimura with another stupid cluster of women draped over him.

Kyo barely glanced at her when she walked in, he just grunted and said; "Took you fucking long enough."

Normally, Yuya would get mad and yell, but that didn't seem to cover the extent of her anger at this putrid group of males. She felt her arm twitch and she stood there. Kyo looked at her again and so did Yukimura. Actually, everyone except for the bought-and-paid-for women was looking at her now.

Probably had something to do with the killing aura that was growing around her body.

Yeah that was probably it.

Yuya felt a slightly insane giggle slip from between her lips and she dropped all of the sake bottles which crashed to the ground and broke, sending pieces of the bottle everywhere. She giggled again because she thought that it was funny for some reason.

Kyo had tightened his grip on his sword and Yukimura and Sasuke had their hands on the hilts. Benitora had actually pointed the spear right at Yuya.

"Y-Yuya-han?" He asked cautiously. Yuya swung her infuriated gaze onto him, and her eye twitched.

"What do you want now, hm? Do you want more sake? Or a new place to stay? Oh, I know how about we just _buy_ the whole goddamn town while we're at it! As long as you guys don't have to pay no one cares." She ranted, twitching slightly. Everyone in the room relaxed as soon as they realized that she wasn't planning on killing them, yet. Benitora got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Yuya hissed, seriously she _hissed_, and smacked his hand off her. "Don't touch me. I'm flat out broke, as in no money whatsoever, because you… you… _pigs_ have to suck me dry! I worked really, really hard to get that money and now everything I had saved up is gone, _gone_!" She aiming the rant at everyone in the room but Benitora was getting most of it yelled in his face. "You always take my money and peep at me and drive me insane with the way you complain sometimes!" Yuya backed him against a wall and stabbed her finger into his chest, punctuating every word she said with a poke.

Then she rounded on Yukimura. "You! You and your stupid sake and women! It's like you can't go five seconds without trying to _hump_ the next thing that _moves_!" Yukimura had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Sasuke was next. He actually jumped out of his seat and scuttled back against the wall, sweating profusely when she turned to him.

"You stupid brat! _You_ and _your_ superiority complex or whatever you have! Do you know how annoying it is to be patronized by a _seven year old_?" Yuya's voice was steadily rising in volume but she was nowhere near from done. The women that had been glued to Yukimura and Kyo had found random and slightly neurotic reasons to leave the room, (ex; "I have to go…um… sacrifice my shoe to the nearest…tree.")

Here is where Sasuke made the biggest mistake that anyone could ever make when a woman was in ranting mode; he interrupted her. "I'm twelve…" He mumbled under his breath, and then clamped his teeth on his lips when he got a look at Yuya's expression. She smiled mechanically and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, dragging him from the room.

The men left in the room stared at the door that Yuya and a frightened Sasuke had just left. There were the sounds of something being repeatedly smashed into a wall and something that sounded oddly like an explosion.

Yuya came back alone.

She stood there panting and pointed her finger right in Kyo's face. "And you…" Yuya said winding up the disgustingly long list that she had of offences that Kyo had committed. "You are a complete asshole to me, you send me to get your sake with my money that I earned, you push me around, you call me ugly, you've ruined Tuesdays for me, and three of my yukatas, I have been sexually harassed by you, you treat me like a pack mule, now I can never look at a panda without bursting into laughter, and I can't buy the most beautiful cloth I have ever seen in my entire life because you all wasted my money." She finished and burst into tears.

Yuya slumped onto her knees and curled over. _Stupid hormones!_ Her hair made a shifting noise as it fell over her shoulder. She let out a strangled noise and slammed her fist into the ground, sniffing. Kyo broke the uneasy silence that had descended on the room like a plague.

"So, let me get this straight, you just yelled at us because you didn't get a piece of cloth that you wanted and because you find pandas funny?" he said slowly, like he was talking to a child. Yuya stood up quickly and huffed at him, wiping angrily at her eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly why I'm mad." She growled. Then she swayed. Yuya shook her head back and forth trying to clear it, then brought her hand up to her forehead shakily. She felt oddly hot and sticky, not just because of the heat. Benitora was talking to her now but she couldn't understand him. She looked up and noticed that the room was blurring together like a washed out painting. She stumbled back a few steps then fell onto her butt.

"I…" she began, looking directly at Kyo. "I don't feel good."

Then she turned over and barfed her guts up onto the floor next to her. When she finished with that horrifyingly embarrassing ordeal she felt a hand on her back and recognized the shocked exclamation of Benitora that sounded something like this;

"Yuya-han you're bleeding!"

Then she fainted.

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing that registered was that the inn they were at had really, really dirty ceilings. The next thing was that she was lying down, then that she wasn't alone and her lower abdomen felt like someone was ripping at her with a knife. She turned her head to the side and saw three of the four men she traveled with. She tried to sit up and fell over again in her haste.

"You shouldn't move yet." Kyo's voice said. Yuya turned her head towards the sound of his baritone and saw him leaning against the wall watching her.

"What happened?" she asked of no one in particular. The three sitting next to her shifted awkwardly and Yukimura cleared his throat.

"You, uh, got your," a cough ", cycle in combination with a bit of over work and heat stroke." He said delicately. Yuya blushed furiously when she realized she had bled in front of some of the most feared men in the entirety of Japan.

"Oh." Was all she had to say to that. Kyo grunted and pushed himself off of the wall and left the room. Yuya watched him go and looked at the others. Sasuke still looked kinda scared of her, judging by the way he used Yukimura's sleeve as a shield. "Sorry about, you know, yelling." She mumbled.

Yukimura sat up straighter and shook his head at her. "No, we're sorry. What you said was completely correct, and, to show our remorse, we got you this." When he finished him and Benitora reached behind them and pulled out the cloth that the peddler had shown her who knows how many hours ago now. Yuya gasped and ran her finger gently over the fabric. She gently removed it from their hands and placed it on her lap. Yuya continuously ran her hands over the material, loving the feel of the silk on her fingers.

"Thank you so much…" she whispered in awe. Yukimura and Benitora smiled.

"Don't thank us." Benitora said, "Kyo was the one who left and came back with it." Yuya jerked her head up to look at him in disbelief but the look on his face clearly said that he wasn't lying. Yuya smiled serenely and hugged the fabric closer, watching the place where Kyo had left, pretending that he was still there.

"Thanks." She said, knowing he could probably hear her anyway.

* * *

The owner of the inn was a happy man, a fair man, and a careful man who loved his inn dearly.

Which is the reason why anyone could hear his wails of anguish when he was wandering around to inspect his "spotless" inn and found seven head sized holes in the wall and a large chunk missing from the hallway.

"It's all the fault of those meddling kids, and their damn dog!" He shouted into the night.

* * *

**Sorry for the Scooby-doo reference, I just had to do it! (86,715 yen is about 899 US dollars)**

**Please reveiw, thank you!**


	2. Contemplation

**Hi.**

**Rating: T**

**Theme: General**

**Discription: Kyo just sits alone, thinking about his life, and a certain someone.**

_

* * *

_

_Contemplation_

* * *

A cool night breeze blew through the trees and rustled Kyo's hair around languidly. Well, it wasn't _technically_ his hair, but it was as long as he was the one in control. There was a soft and incessant splashing noise coming from the nearby pond as the water fountain calmly dripped water down its spout. Kyo took another sip of sake and wished that his generous intake of the alcohol would cause Kyoshiro's liver to fail as it burned its way down his throat.

He scratched his chest lazily and leaned his head back to breath in deeply, vaguely wondering where Slave Number One disappeared to. Probably taking advantage of the temporary set of a hotel and bathing.

_Again. _

Kyo almost smiled as the mental picture of her wading in waist deep water and surrounded by misty steam worked its way into his mind. Then he frowned, taking a particularly long draft of sake to chase the image away. He didn't need to deal with this again. Not that stupid pain and weakness.

He wasn't even sure why he kept her with him. For kicks, maybe? He looked off into the trees and swirled the bottle of alcohol around. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good idea. He could feel it deep in his gut that the plan to keep that girl alive and with him was a horrible idea. One of his worst.

Not that he really went around making bad plans; they just sort of seemed to follow him around, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that she couldn't follow him. The frown Kyo wore on his face got considerably meaner and he again took a small sip of sake. The bitch was far too trusting for her own good. Get herself killed one day, she would, all because she was nice to him. She wasn't naïve, just stupid.

Ugly, too.

Which was another attribute to the enigma of why he let the girl tag along with him; she didn't have anything worth offering to him as any form of sexual intercourse, not that she would let him get close enough to do it. Not that he would _want_ it, either.

Plus, she's violent. Always noisy, complaining, or trying to sell him to authorities. Kyo sighed softly. He knew that that wasn't true. She talked big, but she never would follow through with it.

_I believe you Kyo… _

Kyo jerked his head back violently and crushed the small earthen cup he had in his hand, causing the contents to spill over his hand and drip onto his lap, not that he noticed. He hated that she did that to his mental state, causing him to question himself over and over again. It was so simple before she came along and did that.

Kill them, and the problem would stop. The end.

But that wouldn't work with Yuya. She made him want to let her live, to _watch_ her live, as a matter of fact. She was _fun_ to watch living, and the thought of her dead was…

Unspeakable.

Unreal.

_Never going to happen_, Kyo thought defiantly as he shook his hand around lightly to rid it of the sake. He knew the way to get her gone; leave her behind at this very inn and never let her catch him.

A wayward bird in the dark let out a single long and mournful note as a prelude to the sound of wings fluttering off. Kyo stood, picked up his sword, and began to walk off of the small platform he was sitting on. He was going to leave. Tonight. He was going to put an end to his seemingly never ending befuddlement, and let the girl fend for herself. He was the killer of a thousand men, for god's sake; he could leave a woman to her own means.

His feet carried him to the fence surrounding the entirety of the Inn, where he froze, seemingly unable to continue his quest away from these people, and particular person, whom traveled with him. Kyo grit his teeth and mentally growled at his feet to move.

They refused.

He raised his head to the sky in exasperation and looked at the moon, half concealed by clouds. _What do you want from me? _

There was no longer a need to contemplate. He knew what he was going to do and he planned on doing it, even if his feet didn't want to. Suddenly he froze as the sound of feet stepping on wood was heard and the all-too-familiar scent of lilacs proved the presence of Yuya Shiina. He turned his head to the side to watch her walk around the room, placing her clothing down and shaking out a blanket.

She did that a lot after the spider-attack.

Kyo felt his face join the anarchy with his feet and start to smile. She reached down her shirt and brought up her wallet, humming happily to herself. She jingled it around a bit and the sound of jingling coins caused her to giggle and then lay down in the futon she had designated herself, spreading out and pulling the covers up.

She snuggled around a bit, then reached over and grabbed the lantern, blowing out the flame and submerging herself in darkness. Kyo's feet moved, now, but not in the direction he was telling them to. Instead, they went into the room and stood over the curled up figure of the girl.

She sighed, oblivious to him, and snuggled around a bit, smiling in the content way that people only could when they laid in a bed when they were truly tired.

She was asleep in the next few seconds, and his feet still wouldn't let him move. He was forced by his body to watch Ugly sleep, drooling slightly. He gritted his teeth together and clamped his eyes shut in a new attempt to move. When it didn't work he just sighed again, opened his eyes and sat on the floor against the wall.

He would try again tomorrow.


	3. Euphoria

**Howdy, again.**

**Rating: T, maybe a little M**

**Theme: Romancy, cute, quite fluffy.**

**Discription: Yuya's pregnant, wonder what happens now. **

_

* * *

_

_Euphoria _

* * *

Yuya retched one last time, expelling the breakfast that she had eaten not fifteen minutes ago onto the grass right outside her house. She had barely had enough time to run through her door and kneel down before she had began to throw her guts up, but there was no way in hell she was going to clean it up off of her floor.

She coughed and rolled over onto her back, looking into the bright sun. _That's the third time this week…_ Yuya thought as she pushed herself into a sitting position and then onto her feet, wiping her mouth with the corner of her sleeve. It was getting sort of annoying. Yuya could barely cook food without going into a fit of nausea, much less eat it, and she was hungry, damnit!

She stomped into the house and tossed the rest of her food away. See, now this is the problem with carrying a demon child; they're just that much more vengeful.

She had known about the infant she was to birth since Akari worked his/her mojo.

It was a shock.

To say the _least_.

It had taken Yuya a good month after she had found out to break the news to Kyo. She could never find a good enough time and, when she did think the time was right, something either interrupted or she choked. She was so nervous that he wouldn't want it, that Demon Eyes Kyo wouldn't want to be a father. She had only told him last week when her first bout of illness hit her and she ran out of the room during a sort of a supper that everyone attends and barfed right next to the tree.

Of course, everyone had wanted an explanation, Akari just smiled like the devil and giggled evilly. Yuya had told them and it was silent for a good long minute while everyone looked at the frozen figure of Kyo. He was staring off into space with a sake cup inches from his mouth, which he put down very slowly. He had looked right at Yuya and smiled. _Smiled_.

Suffice to say, Yuya burst into tears and was hugged to death by the females in the room while anyone who wasn't in the group hug smacked Kyo on the back in a very manly fashion. After the company had left Kyo had wasted no time and showed her just how happy he was.

Yuya blushed at the very memory of it and cleared her throat as she hung up some laundry to dry. She sat down with a sigh and leaned her head back, sunning herself. There was the sound of a door being slid open and feet on the floor. Yuya opened her eyes and looked over as her dearly beloved husband came into view and looked at her lazily with his piercing red eyes.

"I see you threw up all over my yard again." He told her. Yuya huffed and rolled her eyes, standing up to pick up the basket full of dry clothing. Kyo intercepted her and grabbed it out of her hands, walking into the house with it and leaving a smiling Yuya in his wake.

"I can get that, you know." She told him as she followed him into the house. "I'm pregnant not paralyzed." He placed the basket down and whirled around, wrapping her in his arms and placing a good, solid kiss right on her lips.

He did that a lot these days. It started right after she had told him she was expecting, he would just randomly kiss or hug her. _Not that I mind_, Yuya thought and she ran her hands down and up his chest, keeping beat with his lips sliding over hers. It was a special euphoria that came from this kind of closeness, the closeness of a married couple about to have their first child.

Yuya sighed lovingly and ran her hand through his hair now as he alternated down to her neck and kissed her right below her ear. She closed her eyes. Then she froze, stiffening. Kyo sensed it and stopped, moving so that he looked down at her. He didn't ask the question, but it was there.

Yuya wrinkled her nose then looked up at Kyo.

"I really, _really_ want to eat pickled carrots."

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**Review please**


	4. Compensation

**Hi once again! I would like to thank the people who have commented, it makes me real happy!! -Does her "I sure am happy" dance-**

**Rating: T**

**Theme: A little sad, but not too overly depressing. **

**Description: Kyo has a little bit of a moment while Yuya's in labor.**

_

* * *

_

_Compensation _

* * *

Kyo paced through the woods outside of the place he had set up permanent residence in with his lover. He didn't want to be in that house now, not right now. Not when it stank of blood, not when Yuya's screams haunted his ears.

The idea that he was partially responsible for this pain she was in was not a good feeling. He stiffened and grit his jaw when he heard another shriek coming from his abode. This was the weakest one he'd heard yet. She was losing her strength.

Kyo didn't even want to light up his pipe he was in such disarray. The though almost made him laugh. Him, feared as the killer of a thousand men, wanted all over Japan, was worried about his wife, who was in labor. It wasn't turning out to be an easy labor, mind you. It had been going on for quite a while, but Akari and Sakuya were in there so she was in fairly capable hands.

That didn't stop him from worrying. There was a rustling sound from a few paces behind him and Kyo turned to look at an emerging Kyoshiro. He had tagged along with Sakuya and claimed he was emotional support for Kyo.

So far, all he had done was annoy the shit out of him.

"Go. Away." Kyo growled at him. Kyoshiro held his hands up in front of himself and backed away a few steps laughing sheepishly.

"Hey, now," he said nervously. "I was just a little worried for you." Kyo turned and walked back towards his house, his unwanted companion catching up and keeping pace with him. If Kyoshiro was here, then it could be done at any minute. That and he felt he should be there to sort of…help or something.

"Is she okay?" he asked reluctantly, partially because he was worried about what the answer might be, and partially because he didn't like to ask people for help. Kyoshiro looked off into space for a bit then shrugged, looking sheepish.

"I…I'm not sure."

Kyo frowned and picked up his speed, opening his front door and entering the premises. The all-too-familiar scent of blood smashed into him like a slap on the face. _Is it natural to bleed this much?_Kyo fretted to himself. Kyoshiro stayed outside, shutting the door as another cry sounded, rattling Kyo's ears and grating on his nerves. The cry cut short prematurely and turned into a pathetic whimper. Kyo walked slowly into the room that they would normally sleep in, taking in the sight on their bed.

Yuya was lying there, panting and sweaty; her hair sprawled around her head on the pillow like a golden halo. She was groaning and her hands would occasionally clench and unclench themselves from where they sat atop her large stomach. Akari was positioned at Yuya's base, blocking any view that Kyo could have seen, with Sakuya next to Yuya's head, stroking her hair off of her forehead and murmuring things to her.

Yuya opened her exhausted eyes and they rolled around for a bit, trying to find something to focus on. They found Kyo and she tried to sit up. Sakuya pushed her back down. Yuya made a protesting noise and called for him in a pathetically weak voice. Kyo was next to her in three seconds flat, looking down at her without a clue as to what he should do. Yuya kept looking at him, breathing heavy. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and her eyes clamped shut as she made a strangled noise and her hand flew up and grabbed onto his kimono sleeve.

He moved her hand from his sleeve into his own. She squeezed his hand in a painfully hard manner and made a high keening noise, breaking off occasionally to pant and groan. Akari made encouraging noises and pat Yuya on her knee. Yuya opened her eyes again and looked at Kyo. He looked down at her and she opened her mouth, taking in a breath.

"Kyo, when this is over," she began in a small voice as Sakuya moved more hair out of her face. "I am going to castrate you." She told him as another contraction came down on her and she was forced to concentrate on other things. Kyo ignored that little fact and just pat her hand with the one she wasn't holding onto for dear life. When the contraction was over and done with, leaving Yuya gasping for air, Akari made an approving noise then looked up into Yuya's face.

"Yuya-chan, give it one last good push." Yuya nodded and bit her lip as her face skrewed up in meditation. She made a whimpering noise and her jaw was clamped together. Kyo could barely feel his hand anymore. Then, Yuya let out one last cry that mingled with Akari and Sakuya's identical shouts. Kyo's eyes wavered from Yuya's face only once, which was to look at the fruit of his loins. Not that he could see much; Sakuya and Akari were huddled around the thing.

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Yuya seemed to notice this too, because she lifted her head off of the pillow to look down at them with a worried expression on her face. "Something's wrong…" she whispered. Akari was moving around quickly, leaving Sakuya holding the little wrinkly human. Kyo saw it for the first time then. It was small, wrinkly, with a light layer of black hair on top of its head. The baby was undoubtedly male, and limp.

His son wasn't moving.

At all.

Sakuya moved quickly to obscure the vision from the boy's worried mother and father. Kyo vaguely wondered if this was a sort of punishment. The higher beings were taking their compensation for all of the lives he had robbed.

Yuya's hand was shaking and she was whispering prayers under her breath. Kyo moved a piece of her hair off of her face and laid his hand on her cheek. Yuya turned to him, clearly getting ready to start to sob.

Then there was a wail.

An obnoxious, blood curdling, screech of a small infant that had been denied something. Kyo whipped his head over and saw his son wriggling around pathetically while Sakuya wrapped him in a blanket and Akari collapsed against the wall with a hand going up to cover his face. Yuya let out a relieved sigh and struggled to sit up. Kyo snapped out of his shocked state and helped her.

Sakuya walked over and knelt next to Yuya's other side, placing the baby in her waiting arms. Yuya put him so that his head was facing Kyo and they both looked down at the little thing. Kyo was faintly amazed at the fact that he was still alive. Yuya sighed again and leaned her head back onto Kyo's shoulder.

"Name?" she asked, bouncing the baby lightly in her arms. Kyo looked at the boy for a bit, brought his hand up to stroke the side of Yuya's face not lying on his shoulder, and watched as the baby opened his bright green eyes and wriggled.

"Kenji."

--

Kenji was a total of one day and three hours old, according to Yuya who told Kyo that every hour, on the hour, and Kyo had come to the conclusion that motherhood suited his wife well. She seemed to glow with a happiness that could signal someone fifty miles away.

The funny thing was, when he told her that (only not in such poetic terms), she had told him;

"Nice try. I'm still castrating you."

* * *

**From then on Demon Eyes Kyo spent the rest of his life cowering in fear for his balls from his beloved wife. **

**The end!! **

**Please review!**


	5. Lists

**Greetings!**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Humor**

**Description: Every household has rules...**

_

* * *

_

_Lists_

* * *

Ten rules that Yuya has for Kyo around the house:

1. Don't leave clothing lying around on the floor.

2. Yes, that includes underwear.

3. You may not, at any time during the day, harass Yuya in front of the guests and/or children

4. You may harass her at night _AFTER THE CHILDREN GO TO SLEEP!!_

5. Don't get too drunk before noon

6. You may not, under any circumstances, tell any of the children that it is okay to bite people

7. Don't give anyone, related or otherwise, under the age of ten, a sword or sharp object that could poke/stab/mutilate anyone in the vicinity

8. Yuya will not be pressured into puting on the Bellydancer for any form of role play

9. If it involves climbing a tree and a wad of spit, it is probably a bad idea.

10. Love your family

Ten rules that have been modified by Kyo:

1. I can leave my clothing lying anywhere I want, it's my house

2. Underwear?

3. The guests and/or children don't have to look

4. I can harass my wife at night if the children are out of the room and (maybe) asleep

5. Noon is not an actual increment of time, therefore it is nonexistent which cancels out the entire rule

6. Unless they are playing wild animals

7. Giving anyone, related or otherwise, under the age of ten, a sword or sharp object that could poke/stab/mutilate anyone in the vicinity would be a helluva funny sight.

8. Yuya can just sleep on the floor in the kitchen if she refuses to put on the Bellydancer outfit for role play

9. If it involves climbing a tree and a wad of spit, it is probably going to be fucking awesome

10. I do love my family

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! It was cute, admit it! **

**Review please!**


	6. Illusion

**

* * *

**

Salutations, friends!

**Rating: T+**

**Theme: Mushy romance-y type thing**

**Description: Yuya has never felt more loved.**

_

* * *

_

_Illusion_

* * *

Yuya lay in the warm, protective embrace of her lover's arms, after a definitely vigorous and not at all unpleasant night of... romping. He had drifted off into the light sleep that most samurai get adapted to, you know, the one that if anyone in a fifty mile radius moves then they shoot up with their weapon in hand and try to dismember the nearest person?

Yeah, that one. Yuya sighed contently and snuggled closer, Kyo's arms tightening around her waist. She held her breath and looked up at him worriedly, expecting him to have woken up. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she noticed that he was still in a relatively deep sleep, but with a small frown gracing his noble brow.

Yuya couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth at the look of a pout on the Great Kyo's face. He made a protesting noise in the back of his throat and shifted around so that his body covered hers, not squishing her, but hiding her. Yuya almost purred and snuggled her face into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his exotic scent. A combination between the smell of a man and, oddly, oranges.

She had never felt more loved in her life, not even the first time Nozomu told him to call him brother. Yuya loved the way Kyo would look at her when he though she wasn't looking. He would look at her like she was the greatest treasure in the world to him, like nothing he could ever gain would be better than this.

The careful way he always touched her, even for a simple touch to get her attention, as if she would float away or dissolve like an illusion he just countered, or as if he was scared he would break her. Then the way he touched her in the heat of passion; demanding but giving, loving yet wild, never leaving her unsatisfied, never leaving her high and dry and taking just his fill.

The way he spoke to her, seemingly rude but with an undertone of glowing adore. Husky whispers, teasing banter, casual conversation.

Yuya gently ran a glossy strand of his long hair through her fingers and let another happy sigh escape her chest in an effort to lessen the tightness that the explosive joy was causing, opening her eyes simultaneously to look at the wood boards that lined the ceiling. Kyo grunted and pushed himself off of her with his left arm, leaving his right one alongside her head, looking down at her through brilliant red eyes.

"Damnit, woman, I'm trying to sleep." He whispered to her, the hand near her face stroking her cheek with the middle finger. Yuya didn't respond to his words, but to his actions. She closed her eyes again and reached up to grab onto his hand and turned her head to kiss his rough palm, callous from his countless years wielding a sword,. She held this hand in hers and ran both her hands over it in a sort of a massaging caress, pressing it to her cheek.

"Sorry." She told him finally, eyes still closed. A throaty chuckle hummed out and vibrated through his chest. Yuya opened a curious eye and was about to ask what he was laughing at when his lips were down on hers. It was quick, but nice, _oh_ so nice.

"If you wanted more, you could have just said so." Kyo told her between open-mouthed kisses on her collar bone. Yuya finally released his hand and brought her arms around his back to pull him down on top of her.

To pull him to her heart.

* * *

**Review please!!**


	7. Succulent

**Hi! I'm trying something a bit new, tell me if you didn't like it.**

**The idea is that they only talk and you try to gather and use your imagination with only what they're saying.**

**Theme: General**

**Rating: K**

**Description: Yuya makes supper and Kyo's late.**

_

* * *

_

_Succulent _

* * *

"There you are! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't know what time it is. Quit yelling woman."

"Sorry, I forgot how _sensitive_ your ears are."

"Are you patronizing me?"

"That was the idea."

"Hm. Dumplings?"

"Get your hands away, they're for dessert."

"Why shouldn't I just take some?"

"You'll set a bad example for the kids."

"The kids… They're not even here."

"I know."

"So, you don't actually have a reason for me not to eat the dumplings."

"None whatsoever."

"Really?"

"Punishment, perhaps, for wandering off while you were supposed to be watching Kenji."

"He wasn't in any danger."

"He was playing with a knife!"

"Like a knife could kill him."

"It could have seriously injured him!"

"Only if he stuck it in his mouth."

"He did!"

"Ah…"

"I am not happy with you, Kyo."

"So I gathered."

"You should have been a little bit more careful with your son!"

"I am careful with my son."

"Hello; knife?"

"Usually."

"Yes, well, make sure it doesn't happen again. Go wash up for supper."

"I'm perfectly clean. Don't give me that look, I am."

"Uh-huh."

"You on the other hand… Have something on your face."

"I do?"

"Still there."

"Where?"

"Right…there."

"Did you just _lick_ me?"

"I did. It was quite succulent. Did you like it?"

"I… no!"

"Oh, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"Right."

"I'm not!"

"You're blushing, too. Cute."

"Kyo!"

"I'm right here."

"Don't do that! The kids are in the next room."

"So? They have a right to know how they were made."

"Kyo!"

"What do you want?"

"–Sigh- Never mind."

"Hm."

…

"Yuya?"

"Yes?"

"You make good dango."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review please!**


	8. Torment

**Hallo~!**

**A quick little story that struck me while I was falling down some stairs. **

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Sort of sad. More general if anything else**

**Description: He knew he was always going to go to hell**

_

* * *

Torment _

* * *

He knows he's going to hell. There was never a doubt in the world that he wouldn't. And he was completely at peace with this decision, never once challenged it. On the contrary, he actually used it as an excuse; _I'm going to hell anyway so why not?_ It was never an issue. Occasionally he would think about it and sometimes it would make him slightly unnerved, but he would always get well and truly drunk and the feeling would be replaced by the pounding annoyance of a hangover.

Then he met her.

Something so seemingly insignificant became a large gnawing pain in his chest and he was tempted on many an occasion to just carve the heart from his chest to end the torment. Every time she was pronounced dead, every time she was out of his sight, every time she screeched, every time she was around people he wasn't too sure about, every time she was mad at him, and every time she looked at him.

He would get so mad at her, or it was more likely that he was mad at himself and just directed the anger at her. He wanted to get her out of the vicinity; he wanted to make her leave…

_Kyo…_

But then she would say his name and he would stay by her side like puppy that was going to hell.

* * *

**Duh-du-duuuh!!**

**Review please!**


	9. Relations

**I come in peace! **

**I am aware I just updated, but I'm not going to be anywhere near technology tomorrow so I figured I should throw out one more. I did not come up with this original idea for a chapter in this setting, but I did ask permission to use it and I tried to make it as totally and insanely awsome on a killer level! Kenji belongs to HotIceRed**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: General**

**Description: Just a few things that go on in the daily house of Kyo and Yuya**

_

* * *

_

_Relations _

* * *

**Jealousy- **

Yuya was mad at Kyo for a week before she forgave him for almost de-balling the man hitting on her.

**Secrets- **

She was secretly happy about his reaction

**Joy- **

The first word Kenji said was "Da" Kyo said he didn't care.

**Lies- **

He did.

**Tea- **

"It's never going to be better than sake."

**Home-**

Yuya loved the way it was so still.

**Butterflies- **

Fragile. Beautiful.

**Snow-**

Kenji loves it

**Pain-**

Sometimes it's worth it.

**Fire- **

"This is the last time I'm taking care of your burns. You'll just have to tell Hotaru that you can't fight him anymore."

**Rain-**

Leaves Yuya feeling melancholy.

**Warmth-**

Kyo radiates with it.

**Choice-**

He didn't have to let her live

**Consequences- **

"You never throw things at people!"

**Encouragement-**

Kyo started to teach Kenji how to hold a sword.

**Life- **

Their second son was born today.

**Name-**

Jiro

**Sadness-**

The day that Nozomu was murdered.

**Comfort- **

Kyo kissed away her tears

* * *

**I hope I did that justice...**

**Review please!**


	10. Ailment

**Hola! (I can say that because I took SPANISH ONE!! -alleluia chorus-) **

**Rating: T**

**Theme: Quite fluffy, basically general**

**Description: KYO IS ILL! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?**

_

* * *

_

_Ailment _

* * *

It was a nice quiet peaceful day as the birds sung gaily while they putzed around the foliage and on the ground. Two birds caught a worm and decided it would be fun to fight over it. They were forced to drop it, however, when a loud sneeze echoed through the trees.

Yuya froze.

So did everyone else in the group at the present time.

They all turned, simultaneously, to look at Kyo. Who was standing there, looking just as surprised that he had just sneezed.

_Sneezed_.

Benitora, Yukimura, Okuni, Sasuke and Botenmaru looked at each other and Yuya walked towards him cautiously, like she was expecting him to spontaneously combust. "Kyo? A-are you…alright?" She stammered out, keeping a respectable distance, but still getting close enough to see that his eyes didn't look quite focused on anything and he seemed to be breathing heavier.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. He took two steps around her then sneezed again, this time so hard he actually jerked back and stumbled, catching himself before he fell. Yuya was next to him as fast as she could be and held onto his sleeve gently.

"You," she started going for a motherly stern sounding voice, "are sick." Kyo rolled his eyes at her and shook her off of him with a snort while Okuni was practically having a seizure.

"I don't _get_ sick."

Yuya watched him walk in front of her a few paces then stumble again, whipping his hand out to use a tree trunk as an anchor before he could fall face first into the ground. Yuya sighed and frowned at his stubbornness. He's never going to get killed by a sword, but by his own neglect.

Yuya walked over and grabbed onto Kyo's sleeve again, and pulled him over to a tree. "Lay down." She snapped at him, turning to Benitora and Sasuke before he could retort. "Please find some sort of fire wood." They nodded, both looking at Kyo like he had just grown a second head out of his foot. "Botenmaru can you please go get some water?" He gave her a smile and wandered off; one hand down his pants and chuckling, Yukimura shouting that he would go with Botenmaru.

"Ugly, you are delaying us." Kyo grumbled to her, but she noticed that he was sitting and leaning heavily against the tree trunk. Okuni was all over him mumbling stuff about the 'Poor baby.' Yuya resisted the urge to flick him on the head, seeing as that was probably not the safest thing to do, and just rolled up a blanket into a lame looking pillow, placing it against the tree.

"Shut up and lay down. You're in no condition to be bullying me." She attempted to growl at him but it came out sounding soft and worried. He was quiet, just watching her from under his bangs. Then he stood up shakily and wobbled around on his feet for a bit before Yuya grabbed onto his arm and forced him down. "Will you just _lie down_?"

He made a grunting sound and struggled to right himself again, to no avail. Yuya felt so bad for him, that a ruthless killer could barely stand up on his own two feet without help. That wouldn't last long though. Yuya put on a determined face and stood up next to him looking around for Botenmaru. Kyo let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head while he lay down and closed his eyes.

All that could be heard in the small clearing for a good while was the sound of Kyo's heavy breathing and the sound of birds. The rest of the men in the group showed up just before it got dark out, Sasuke and Benitora both sporting fresh bruises that, judging from the dirty looks they kept shooting each other, they had been the ones to give. Botenmaru had meandered on back sometime after they had a fire going with a whole bucket full of water which he plopped down next to her, splashing some onto her kimono.

"Thanks." She said looking sadly at her kimono.

"No problem." Botenmaru replied, yawning. Yuya rolled her eyes and chased Okuni away from Kyo. Okuni stood up and scowled angrily at Yuya while she flipped her hair back and sashayed away. Yuya resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her retreating back and then turned her attention back onto Kyo.

He was "asleep", with his eyes closed and his breathing shallow and quick, his skin fiery warmth that contrasted with the brisk night air. Yuya chewed on her lip, weighing her options. She gently fluttered her fingers across his forehead and pushed his hair out of the way, only to have it slide back into its previous position. He had flinched slightly when she did that and opened his eyes, his hand swinging up so fast that Yuya didn't even see it coming until it grabbed onto her wrist tightly.

"Leave me alone." He ground out through his teeth. Yuya couldn't stop the automatic response that her body gave off when a man as dangerous as Kyo grabbed onto her and she started to shake. He noticed and released her hand, running the hand through his hair. "I don't need your sympathy." He told her angrily.

This time Yuya did flick him.

Not on the head like she had originally planned, but on the arm. He jerked in surprise and looked at her. "Grow. Up." She snarled at him. "I am _going_ to take care of you and you are _going_ to get better and you are _going_ to be happy about it. _Okay_? Okay. Good." Kyo looked like he wanted to say something about that but he fell into a vicious coughing fit before he had a chance to.

Yuya's anger evaporated like a drop of water on a hot summer day. She reached over worriedly, placing one hand behind his back in between his shoulder blades and one on his chest. "Kyo?" she asked shakily. His coughing wound down and he leaned back again, opening his eyes and giving her a look.

"Can't keep your hands off me?" he asked with a mischevious smirk. Yuya scowled and retracted her hands like they had just been burned. Yuya contemplated smacking him upside the head and walking away, but then she looked down at him again and saw that he was practically drenched in sweat and he was breathing heavy.

She could feel the blush slowly lighting up her cheeks and she prayed to god, any god, that he couldn't see it because of the dim light. Yuya wasn't even really one hundred percent sure why she was blushing, but it had something to do with the fact that a sick Kyo was, never tell him she said this, _cute_.

She cleared her throat viciously and ripped a piece of cloth, dipping it into the water Botenmaru and Yukimura had brought. She brought it around, dripping some of it onto his chest where it just mingled with the sweat, and dabbed it lightly on his forehead washing and cooling. He opened his eyes and watched her as she worked. She tried to ignore him, but it wasn't easy. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, ominous and evil, but there was something different.

That's what caused Yuya to actually look him straight in the eye. There was an unreadable emotion that seemed out of place in his eyes. It was warm, but…

Demanding.

It both frightened and excited Yuya. She broke the contact first, twisting her torso around again to re-dunk the cloth into the bucket and bring it around to wipe down his chest. He shuddered as the cool material touched him and he moved around pathetically. "Hold still." Yuya whispered, once again moving her fingers through his hair in an attempt at comforting him.

It had always worked for her when she was sick and her brother was taking care of her, and she hoped that Kyo didn't mind her touching him like this. Yuya was forced to assume that he did not mind or else he would have compulsorily pushed her away instead of lamely trying to tell her to leave him alone.

Or he could have killed her.

But she wasn't complaining.

He was grinding his jaw together as the cold water, which was quickly becoming the same temperature as his body, dribbled on his chest. Yuya tried to make it as unobtrusive and quick as she possibly could but, you would have to go a little slower if you were wiping down a hot and sweaty man with _impossibly_ beautiful abs…

_Bad Yuya!_

She wrenched her hand back away from him and held it close to her chest. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she reasoned with herself and blandly considered going over to join the rest of the group by the fire.

Yuya shivered as she just realized that she was actually quite cold. Kyo groaned and pushed his hand onto his head. Yuya gasped and leaned over him, prying his hand off of his face. "What's wrong?" she asked in an urgent but soft voice. He gave her a look that clearly said; 'What are you _blind_ or something?'

"My head hurts." He croaked at her, still managing to make it sound mocking in his sick state. Yuya sighed and once again washed his face off with the cloth.

_This is going to ba a loooooooong night. _

--

Kyo woke sometime before the sun rose and felt marginally better than he had the previous day. His head was no longer trying to detach itself and run off and his throat didn't feel like it was on fire, ditto for the rest of his body.

He rolled his head to the left and saw Yuya, not inches away from his face, and sound asleep, curled up in a tight ball with her arm draped indolently over his upper body. Kyo watched her as she mumbled something along the lines of "Catch that squirrel." And snuggled closer.

His mechanical response was to tense up and wait for an attack, but he knew she wouldn't harm him. She didn't have a reason to, especially after she was up most of the night cleaning him off and trying to cool him down.

Kyo closed his eyes and seriously considered drifting back off into sleep, a warm, cozy feeling starting in his chest that he hadn't felt since Sakuya-

His eyes slammed back open and he sat up so fast that her hands flew off of his chest and onto his legs. The jolt of his movement caused her to, also, sit up quickly and look around sleepily. "Wazzatfo?" she slurred, standing up quickly.

She looked around nervously, seemingly unable to remember where she was, until she rubbed her eyes and looked down at him. Then some serious dawning appeared on her face, so many different expressions in so quick a succession it was almost comical to watch. First she was surprised, then she was relieved, then she blushed, then she looked confused again, and then she looked downright mortified.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" she asked tensely in a horrified whisper. Kyo chose, wisely, not to respond to that, just to stand up, collect his Muramasa, and walk away. Yuya stood behind him and, even though he couldn't see her he could picture it, slowly became very angry. Almost on cue, she began to yell at him, waking up everyone in the camp and leaving Kyo with something that hazily resembled a smile on his face.

* * *

**I was actually rather happy with the way this turned out!**

**Review please!**


	11. Memory

**Guten Tag! **

**Rating: T-ish**

**Theme: Sad**

**Description: Yuya goes to visit Nozomu's grave. Not a whole lot of Kyo/Yuya interaction in this one but I really really wanted to write this one.**

_

* * *

_

_Memory _

* * *

_It was executed masterfully_, Yuya decided to herself as she walked through the rain, that complimented the day that it was, keeping her wide brimmed hat low on her face so that no one recognized her. Not that anyone would, seeing as the last time she was here was over five years ago, but it was an extra caution now that she was traveling with _The_ Demon Eyes Kyo, who, apparently, had more enemies than anyone that she'd ever know before in her life, which also seemed to mean that seeing as she associated with him she was automatically evil, too.

Today was the eight year anniversary of Nozomu's death and she was making her way to his burial site. Yuya sighed at the miserable feeling that stuck with her all day since she woke up and had seemed to weigh her feet down and make her steps heavier than they really were. She had escaped from the group while they seemed to be asleep. Yuya didn't think that they would miss her too much, and this was something she needed to do. It was the only attachment she had left of her brother and she didn't want that to go away.

A rickety old lady and her equally rickety husband were walking through the mud on the, previously dirt, path. He was helping her along and whispering to her in a fragile sounding voice. She let out a croaky laugh and they shared a look that had volumes of love in it. Yuya couldn't help but smile at the display of affection. Yuya took her hat off of her head and handed it to the old man who had given his to his wife.

"Here you go, sir."

He protested that she needed it herself and she insisted that he take it. He finally gave in and took the hat graciously. Yuya stood in the path, already soaked due to the buckets of rain falling, watching them leave.

How she wished dearly she had someone like that.

Kyo's face flashed briefly into her mind and she quickly smacked the heel of her hand into her forehead before the thought could fully process itself. She stood there, in the middle of her rain soaked surroundings, with her hand on her forehead.

Just standing there, not really thinking of anything or anyone. She removed her hand and let it fall to her side while she tipped her head back and let the rain wash down her face with a sigh. There was the sound of a twig being broken in half and it echoed with a crack that conjoined with a blast of thunder and preceded a flash of lightening.

Yuya whipped her head around to look into the trees, wet hair smacking her nose in her haste like a whip, and gun in hand, expecting someone to leap out at her yelling curses and brandishing some sort of a weapon. There was no one, and now her nose hurt. She replaced her gun and rubbed her nose thoughtfully; turning to, for the eighth time, walk down this godforsaken path.

She didn't need a map. She didn't even really need to concentrate she knew the way so well. The way she forcibly carved it into her heart so that she would never forget. Yuya took a sharp turn to the left and into the trees, walking down the suddenly steep path. She was getting close now. She could feel it.

Yuya thought she heard another noise and turned quickly to look. The lightning flashed the same time she lost her balance and slid down the side of the hill, slick from all of the rain. She tumbled crashing, stomach first, into a tree that grew on the hill. Yuya made a gagging noise as the breath was all but beaten out of her.

She lay there wheezing for a bit and tried to push herself up with her hands. They just kept slipping on the wet grass. "D-damnit…" Yuya said through clenched teeth. She sighed again and let herself go limp, exhaustion winning. She would try again after she rested…

There was a distant sound of someone calling her name.

_Nozomu…_

No, not her brother, Benitora. And Sasuke. Yukimura too. Yuya wiped her long stringy wet hair out of her face and squinted at them, confused. A large, black shape obscured her vision and she looked up. Another flash of lightening provided all of the light that she needed to see that it was Kyo, standing over her like a large and dangerous angel of death.

_Great, now I'm dreaming._

She sighed and laughed a shaky laugh while she pushed herself up and slid the rest of the way down the hill on her butt like she used to. She stood up at the bottom and brushed herself off, leaning her head back again and looking up at the canopy of trees, split down the middle and letting the rain beat on her face. The dark sky cracked more thunder and lit off more lightening, raining down more water like it understood the pain her heart was in.

She dropped her head to look in front of herself again and saw the crude grave marker she had made and continued walking towards it, the sounds of the men in her group still calling for her were drowned out by yet another thunder roll, and she ignored it, assuming it was a dream. She stood directly in front of the grave now.

There was water rolling off of it and it gave the illusion of a tiny waterfall. The stones gleamed for it and even though it symbolized something so gut-wrenchingly sad for Yuya, she was forced to admit that it looked beautiful. The withered remains of the flowers she had placed there the last time she had visited had been, mostly, washed away by the torrent of water.

"Sorry I didn't bring you any flowers this time." She told the shrine like she was actually talking to her brother. "I couldn't find any. It's raining, you know." She added. "You always used to love the rain and I could never figure out why…" Yuya chuckled a chuckle that had not mirth in it. "Must be a Nozomu thing." Another jagged strip of lightening cut the sky and she saw, silhouetted against the rock, the outlines of five people, not just herself.

She twisted her head to the side and saw Kyo standing almost parallel to her, staring intently at the grave. "Hello." She said warily. He just looked at her as the only acknowledgement he heard her. He gestured for her to continue and she turned to face her brother again.

"I'm still a bounty hunter. I've actually gotten a lot more money than you ever said they did." Yuya smiled at the memory of her brother quickly rattling off jobs he knew that paid lots of money when he overheard Yuya saying that she thought a pair of prostitutes were pretty and that she wanted to be just like them. "I've made some friends." She supplemented as an afterthought.

"I miss you. Every day." Yuya said again, tears washing down her face and mixing with the rain that seemed to fall harder. Maybe she was just imagining it. Kyo moved closer. "I hope you can see me and are watching, wherever you are. I hope you're proud." She drew in a shaky breath and ran a hand down the smooth rock with his name that she roughly chipped in there by using a rock.

"I'll be back next year. Good bye and I love you. So much." And then, without another word Yuya turned and walked down the path towards the group of friends she had acquired and a man, whom she still wasn't positive what exactly he meant to her, walking next to her.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Questioning

**Hi again! (I know, boring greeting right?)**

**Rating: T**

**Theme: Humorous**

**Description: Oh, the young mind is a dangerous weapon...**

_

* * *

_

_Questioning _

_

* * *

_

"Uncle Kyo told you… what?" Yuya asked, slowly this time so that Kyoshiro and Sakuya's first child, Nina, would repeat what she had just told Yuya.

"He said that babies were made from when a mommy eats too many watermelon seeds and they m-mu… mutilate into a baby!"

"Mutate." Yuya corrected gently looking over her "nieces" head to glare daggers at Kyo who was pretending to be asleep, propped against the wall. Not that the smirk on his face wasn't a dead giveaway.

"Yeah that!" Nina said excitedly. "I think he's lying to me!" she said it sulkily and pouted, crossing her arms and looking back at Kyo who was oblivious. _He is so going to die a slow and painful death…_

It wasn't that her kids hadn't asked her the same question already, she had answered as truthfully as she had dared, but this was someone else's kid they were talking about and what was Yuya supposed to do? Tell the kid exactly how babies are made? Hey, maybe even a demonstration!

No.

Kyo was probably doing it because he was sick and tired of Nina climbing all over him when she came over to be babysat. Or he wanted to torture Yuya.

The second one was probably more likely seeing as a tortuous activity was about due.

Yuya smiled tensely and pulled the little girl into her lap. "You see," she began, opting to go for the same approach she had when Kenji had asked the same question. Hopefully she didn't scar the poor girl. No, she would make up something new… "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very, very much, the daddy gives the mommy a special kiss and the mommy gets butterflies in her stomach and the butterflies grow into a baby…" Yuya said it slowly, improvising as she went.

Kyo snorted and looked at her with one eyebrow raised in a; _Oh my god, could you _be_ anymore lame?_ Sort of look. Yuya checked to make sure that Nina was distracted processing the new information before Yuya flipped Kyo off violently, changing her angry face into a pleasantly smiling one when Nina looked up at her with wide and innocent eyes.

"So I'm a butterfly?"

"Uh-huh." Yuya said, not actually hearing what the small child had said because she was preoccupied with her husband sitting next to her. Not a very smart move on his part. He ignored her completely and looked at Nina, seemingly waiting for something.

"What's the special kiss look like?" The girl asked. Yuya blushed and opened her jaws to respond when Kyo grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so fast that she had to stick her arm out behind her and lock her elbow so that she didn't fall onto her back and smash her head into the ground. Her indignant response that was right on the tip of her tongue got swept away when Kyo kissed her.

It was very nice.

He was weird like that.

Yuya could be so mad at Kyo but when he kissed her it was like she completely forgot about it. Like right now. He was kissing her quite furiously, tongue and all, with one of his large hands on her back supporting most of her weight seeing as the arm that had previously been supporting her was now massaging his neck.

Who knows how long this went on, but it seemed like forever and never at the same time. That is, until Yuya remembered they had an audience and she pushed Kyo away and righted herself; blushing quite a deep shade of red.

Kyo smirked.

Nina blinked.

"That," Kyo said smartly to Nina who looked up at him adoringly, "Is what a special kiss is, kid."

* * *

Kyoshiro liked it when Yuya and Kyo babysat. It gave him a good time alone with his wife.

He liked it,

Until today.

"Daddy, will you give mommy a special kiss for me? I want a sister."

Suffice to say, Kyoshiro may or may not, depending on who you ask, have been in a coma for the next week.

* * *

**Review please!**


	13. Fatality

**Ciao!! **

**This one is really, really short, but that's okay! ...**

**Right?**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Humor. Surprise ending.**

**Description: Yuya is gravely injured.**

_

* * *

_

_Fatality _

* * *

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Yuya panted and sobbed as she tried desperately to staunch the flow of blood that never seemed to end. It hurt! It hurt really badly, in a surprising way. She never expected it to be as bad as it turned out to be… and now Kyo wasn't here to save her. Not that she wanted him to be. He didn't like it when she bled.

She felt weak…

_Faint…_

_Cold…_

There was the sound of a door sliding open then closed again and Kyo walked into the room and froze when he caught the stricken look on Yuya's face. He looked her up and down worriedly then saw what she was trying to hide. He grunted and swooped over.

He stuck her finger in his mouth and sucked away the blood.

"Calm down. It's just a paper cut."

* * *

**Tra-la-la-la!**

**Review please!**


	14. Nightmare

**Bonjour! **

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: A little sad, cutish towards the end**

**Description: Kenji has a bad dream. **

_

* * *

_

_Nightmare _

* * *

Yuya was awoken from her sleep for reasons she wasn't even sure. She just… woke up, sensing that something was amiss. Her first reaction was to check on Jiro who was sleeping in a small cradle next to her. He was still fast asleep, breathing quick little breaths and clutching onto his stuffed, and rather ragged looking, rabbit's ear with his chubby fists and sucking on its foot. Yuya smiled and gently pulled it out of his mouth. He made a face and stuck his thumb in his trap instead.

The second thing she was going to do was turn over and check for Kyo. She rolled over to look at the man who slept next to her to see that he was already sitting up and looking at her. Yuya froze and looked at him with surprise. _He was asleep three seconds ago!_Kyo seemed to be going through the same list that she was because after he saw that Jiro and she were okay he got out of the bed and left the room, supposedly heading for Kenji's room.

Yuya tried to follow as quietly as she could. He was already in their son's room and Yuya could hear, as she neared, the soft sounds of crying. She stifled a gasp with her hand and quickly walked the rest of the way to the room standing in the door frame as she saw Kyo kneeling next to the bed and Kenji crying, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands and sniffing loudly.

Kyo glanced back at her and Yuya took that as a sort of Kyo-version of a begging; "Please get yourself in here!" kind of look. Yuya walked in and knelt next to her husband. She asked Kenji what was wrong. Kenji just shook his head and cried harder. Yuya cooed reassuring things to her son and stroked his hair. He threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her middle in a hug, crying into her chest.

Yuya and Kyo shared one of those unspoken looks that parents do all the time, where they seem to have a telekinetic conversation. Kyo didn't know what was wrong with him either. Yuya sighed quietly and picked her son up. He made a protesting noise and clamped his arms around her neck now. Yuya had to face the facts that Kenji wasn't going to let go of her any time soon, so she turned around and sat on his bed making shushing noises and alternating rubbing and patting his back.

Yuya chewed her lip nervously. She couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering down the path that said he had hurt himself. How he would have done that in his sleep, Yuya could think of plenty of things.

He could have been turning over and cut his hand on a loose board, or he could have been asleep face down into his pillow, or he could have fallen out of bed, or he could have hit his head on the wall, or he could have been viciously attacked by bats, or he could have almost been kidnapped by a monkey, or that damn panda was back, or he-

"Yuya."

She jumped and looked at Kyo who was sitting next to her now. He was looking at her steadily and silently reminding her to stay calm. Yuya nodded and smiled in thanks. Kenji was calming down now. Yuya put on her Mommy face and gently shook him so that he would look up at her.

"What's wrong Kenji?" She whispered. Kenji bit his lips and shook his head back and forth, clinging to her tighter. "Are you hurt?" Yuya asked, voice wavering with worry. Kenji shook his head again. The stupid boy was doing what his father did. Holding in his problems until it was too late.

Stupid role model.

"Kenji, please tell mama what's wrong."

So he did.

Apparently, her four year old son had a nightmare. At first Yuya relaxed, completely and utterly relieved that he hadn't wrestled an anaconda in his sleep and that he was bleeding to death from the resulting injuries, but as she listened to him explain his nightmare, she grew uneasy.

She _died_ in his nightmare.

Not just died, she was murdered.

And now he was scared and wanted her to tell him that she wasn't going to die. How was she supposed to explain to him that everyone dies eventually? Not exactly the easiest thing to explain to a little boy who just watched his mother die in his dream. Yuya rubbed his back again.

She didn't want to tell him she wasn't going to die, because that wasn't true. She could just stay silent and hope he fell asleep. Yeah, that's a good idea…

"It's not going to happen, Kenji."

Yuya stiffened and looked over slowly at Kyo. He had Kenji's and Yuya's undivided attention but for equally different reasons. Kenji probably wanted some comfort. Yuya was looking at him incredulously. Was he _trying_to make them loose all credibility with their son? Kenji sniffed and wiped his eyes again.

"It won't?"

"No."

"Why? How do you know?" Kenji challenged. Yuya was mentally agreeing. Kyo sat up straight and looked down at his son, giving off an air of confidence.

"Because I won't let it happen."

Yuya felt her heart melt. She could almost hear the chorus of "Awwww!" s in her mind. It was one of the most romantic things that Kyo had ever indirectly said to her. Not that he usually says romantic things, direct or indirect, but this was one of them.

Kenji was content with this answer. Probably because he practically worshiped his father. He hugged his father briefly, and squeezed Yuya tightly, telling them both goodnight and that he loved them in that adorable way that all children say goodnight. Kyo left first. Yuya stayed behind and did the routine check for monsters before whispering one last "I love you." And exiting the room.

She walked briskly, trying not to keep her bare feet on the cold wood floors for longer than possible. Yuya made it to their room and, feeling particularly magnanimous, playfully leapt onto the bed and near Kyo. He looked at her, partially amused, partially _con_fused. Yuya giggled and tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing all of her weight onto him.

His arm snaked around her waist and he probably could have held her up, but he let himself be pushed back. Yuya looked down at him, her hair slithering off of her shoulder. She bent down and shyly kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, you stubborn fool killer man."

He kissed her back, and Yuya knew he loved her too.

* * *

**AWWWW!**

**Review please!**


	15. Determination

**LUCRETSIA!**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Cute**

**Description: Yuya has made a very special meal for Kyo. **

_

* * *

_

_Determination_

* * *

Yuya was liking the married life. Despite the fact that newly-weds were still on that "Oh my god, I'm in love!" high, she liked the feeling of having something she needed to do. For example; cleaning up around the house. For some reason, she just loved being able to do the whole My-husband-is-coming-home-soon-better-clean-house thing where she flitted around dusting things that have already been dusted.

She also enjoyed welcoming guests. That was always a fun thing to do, especially when your guests were as widely assorted and odd as the guests that usually came by their little home. Akari and Botenmaru usually left the house in shambles, though, so Yuya tried to keep them calm. It never worked, but you can't blame a housewife for trying.

One can't forget the… a-hem…

Privileges. That come along with being married either. With the ways that Kyo found to seduce her, it was only a matter of time before there was a Demon Jr. running around. As Akari delicately put it;

"You two go at it like a pair of rabbits on steroids."

Kyo had, of course, attempted to decapitate their house guest and, being a gracious hostess, Yuya opted to shoot at Akari until he/she was off of their property. Since then no one else had, wisely, dared chose to bring up Kyo's and her sex life as a topic of light conversation.

Yes, life was indeed good.

There was only one, seemingly simple, thing that Yuya couldn't do apparently. And that seemingly simple thing goes as follows;

Yuya couldn't cook.

She never really had to worry about it before. She would either buy something to eat or she could count on Kyo to use her money to buy something. Sure, the basics were easy as pie to her, but an actual _meal_? Not the easiest thing to make. She had tried a few simpler recipes and had forced her guinea pigs, Kyoshiro mostly, to test it. Judging by the slightly green tinge, the force swallows, the looks of absolute disgust, and sometimes the right out; "God, that sucks!" informed her that she had a long way to go.

A _very_ long way.

She perfected porridge, so that was a good thing. Well, no one barfed and they ate all of it, so Yuya just took that as a good sign. She tried as hard as she could to be able to learn to cook well without Kyo knowing. If it even seemed like he was catching whiff of the fact that she was teaching herself to cook, she would try to find something to throw him off the trail.

You may be wondering; "Why would she try to hide it? It's just cooking, and everyone has to learn eventually." See, now, you're wondering that because you aren't married to Kyo. Kyo is a mastermind of mental manipulation. He finds things that you try to keep anonymous and makes them into a poster that he pastes outside. Even his own wife isn't safe from this wrath. If he had found out that she had a cooking handicap, she would never, and I mean _never_, hear the end of it.

Yuya had practiced and practiced for days, weeks, months, determined to get this down. She had finally, at long last, gotten down a recipe, and tonight, she would cook it. And Kyo would love it. _Or else._ Yuya jerked and brought a hand up to rub her eye that had twitched.

She hummed thoughtfully to herself as she mixed the food and absentmindedly added some seasoning. Yuya was struck with a sudden thought; _What if Kyo never like the style of food she was making?_ That means that she had done all of that practicing only to have him not enjoy it anyway! Her mouth dropped open and she snapped it shut, realizing that the seasoning was still pouring into the pot and snatching it up, cupping the hand that wasn't holding it under the seasoning still dripping out and catching most of it.

Yuya stood there, pot in one hand, extra seasoning slowly leeching off her hand and dropping onto the floor while she deliberated whether she added too much or if it was fine and she was over reacting. She shook her head and mentally said; _Nah_, while putting down the seasoning and brushing the stuff in her hand into the pot. She finished up the rice while her main course was simmering.

She looked outside and tried to estimate the general amount of time that Kyo would be home. She nodded to herself while she set the table. She was placing down the chopsticks when the door slid open and a chill imbedded itself into the air.

Kyo was home.

Yuya couldn't stop the huge cat-like grin that wormed it's way onto her face as she spun around and welcomed Kyo home. He looked at her. That's it, just _looked_. Yuya snapped her hands onto her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not even going to say; 'I'm home.'?"

Kyo grunted and walked past her, taking his seat at the table. Yuya spun around excitedly and plopped down across from him, watching him expectantly. He looked at her in a way that clearly was asking if she lost her marbles while he snapped the chopsticks apart and ate some of the rice. Yuya jiggled her leg in anticipation.

Kyo picked up the meal she had slaved over.

He put some on his chopsticks…

He brought it to his mouth…

He took a bite!

He… his eyes watered? What…?

"Kyo? Are you okay?" Yuya asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at him. Kyo shook his head and swallowed.

"It's spicy. " He croaked in a very un-Kyo like voice. Yuya felt the bottom of her stomach drop out as she remember the incident with the seasoning.

It had been too much!

Oh, _No_!

Yuya bit her lips and walked over to pick up the food to get rid of it. Kyo jerked and looked up at her with a plainly surprised look. "What are you doing woman?"

"Getting rid of it. You don't like it so we shouldn't eat it." Yuya said, trying and failing to keep her voice from wavering. _All of that work… _

Kyo's large hand encircled her wrist and she stopped, refusing to look at him. He stepped closer, his front pressing into her back. Kyo bent down so that his lips were next to her ear. "I didn't say I didn't like it. Don't take my food away before I'm done eating it." He whispered.

Yuya felt her jaw drop and Kyo swooped his food back out of her hands and marched her back to the table where he sat her down and then walked over to his side where he sat down.

Yuya watched him eat the entire bowl of horribly spicy food.

* * *

Kyo was never going to eat anything of the spicy variety again.

Ever again.

The hardened warrior curled his fist into his kimono as his heartburn seemed to eat away at his chest…

The only thing that kept him silent was the slumbering woman next to him. Kyo muffled a grunt of pain with the back of his hand.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**LUCRETSIA!(X2)**

**Review please! **


	16. Wager

**How do you do?**

**Rating: T+**

**Theme: Cute, comedy**

**Description: Yuya makes a bet with Akari. She needs to land one hit on Kyo. Love where she chooses.**

_

* * *

Wager_

* * *

"I. Don't. Like. It." Akari ground out angrily from his/her position in front of Yuya who was, until a moment ago sitting there happily sewing a tear in Kyo's kimono. Yuya stopped and leaned back to get a better look at Akari who was so close to her face she was almost cross-eyed.

"Wh-what don't you like Akari-san?" Yuya asked nervously while Akari stood up and stomped around the room. The cross-dresser stopped mid-stomp and whirled on Yuya, skirts flying and a finger inches from Yuya's nose.

"You and the fact you got Kyo so easy!"

Yuya shuffled back awkwardly, kimono long forgotten. Akari kept advancing on her until she was backed up against a wall. "What about it?" Yuya asked carefully. Akari scowled.

"You didn't even make a bet with him! How _lame_! I was trying for so much longer than you were to marry Kyo and you beat me to it. So frustrating!" Akari growled and looked out the window with a huff. Yuya tried to sidle away from Akari. Her plan was foiled when Akari picked her up by the front of her kimono and held her off the floor.

"You need to make a bet with me." He/she growled in Yuya's face. Yuya was fairly frightened and was desperately trying to get Akari to release her collar. Not that Akari hadn't done this before. He/she was a rather sore loser. Never let it drop, always complaining or trying to steal Kyo away while Yuya was either out of the room or not looking. Kyo was usually there to stop him/her from doing any considerable damage before it got too far though.

"S-sure. Akari-san, I can't breathe…" Yuya gasped out in an attempt to get Akari to drop her. Akari only brought her face closer to his/hers.

"It's the same as my bet with Kyo. If you can land one hit on him, he's yours. If you can't, I get him. Deal?" Akari hissed through clenched teeth. Yuya nodded emphatically kicking her legs pathetically. Almost immediately, Akari's facial expression changed into one of a pleasant demeanor. "Oh, what a good dear!" He/she stopped and cocked his/her head to the side and listened. "Here comes your first chance. Ta dear!"

And with that, Yuya fell from his/her grasp and landed on her butt, none too gently mind you, and Akari practically disappeared. Not seconds later, the door slid open and Kyo came in. Yuya breathed in a deep breath and straightened her appearance up a bit. This could be it. She would hurry up and smack him before he could even get his bearings! She would get this bet over with as soon as she could and Akari wouldn't bother her or Kyo ever again…

Wait, Akari didn't specify where to hit Kyo, so anything goes!

Right?

Kyo walked into the room like he owned the place (that's because he did) and looked down at his wife sitting on her butt, kimono riding up and showing off a considerable amount of underwear.

He smirked mischievously as Yuya blushed a deep shade of red and covered up herself. He advanced on her like a wolf on the hunt and knelt down, his lips inches from hers. Warm breath puffed out and warmed her lips as he said; "Nice welcome." And kissed her.

Suffice to say; Yuya didn't really have time to think about smacking Kyo for the next couple hours.

* * *

Yuya snuggled in the arms of her lover, fighting to keep the last strains of sleep that still clouded her mind. Sunlight streamed into the house and stung her eyes. Yuya flinched and turned her head away, groaning in protest. Kyo let out a low rumble that resounded through his chest, Yuya recognized it as a chuckle. She herself smiled and brought herself onto her elbows to look down at him.

The sun from the window that filtered in lazily had given Kyo's hair a spectacular gleam and any animosity she had felt for the shining orb while it was stopping her from getting sleep vanished and was replaced by a huge amount of thankfulness. Yuya sighed and rubbed her cheek on his naked chest.

"You're like a cat." Kyo said in a mocking tone as his hands rubbed up and down her back, causing a lulling effect.

"Hm." Yuya hummed, drawing it out and transforming it into a moan of appreciation as he massaged her shoulders. Yuya could feel sleep pulling it's veil down over her brain again and she almost gave in. She was so close to just drifting off, but Kyo stopped and grunted as he moved up. He pushed her off of him gently and Yuya was forced to oblige. Not like she had to go quietly… "Hey." She protested at the same time as pulling the white blanket up to cover her breasts while Kyo pulled his clothing on lazily.

"Stop your bitching and get out of bed. It's no good to stay in there all day." He threw over his shoulder as he left the room. Yuya huffed angrily and flopped back onto the bed. She misjudged the distance she was from the wall, however, and she cracked her head against the wall.

She let out a pained exclamation and rubbed the back of her head, feeling the knots in her hair that would take forever to get out. Yuya froze mid head-rub when it reminded her of Akari's deal.

_Fuck_, was pretty much all that was going through Yuya's head at that moment. Well, that and _Ow_, but that's completely off the subject. She had completely forgotten about that! Yuya put her hand to her mouth as she thought about it. She jerked her head towards the door way as she remember that Kyo was about to leave. For the day. _No,_ Yuya thought as she scrambled out of bed, not even bothering to get dressed and just holding the blanket to her front, which was a very bad idea.

She tripped over the blanket and face planted into the ground. Yuya lay there sullenly, contemplating just giving up on life. She was right in the middle of a thought that went along the lines of; _All is vanity…_ when a shadow passed into her line of sight and she looked up to see Kyo knelt over her with a look that could almost be considered sympathetic, maybe even bordering on… Gasp! _Concern!_ Wait…

Yuya could use that to her advantage. She tried to look as pathetic as she could while Kyo looked her over.

"So now you're clumsy too?" Kyo sighed as he swooped his arms under her and flipped her over onto her back and then slipped one of them under her legs and put the other one around her back, supporting her carefully. As he stood up the blanket slid down to the floor and stayed there while he made his way back to the bed to lay her down on it. As he turned to leave, Yuya reached out quickly and snagged his sleeve.

"Wait. Please don't leave me. I really don't' feel well today…" She said, making her voice crack and silently praying he would take the bait. She looked down at her other hand, clenched into the fabric of the bed and going for a kitten-caught-in-the-rain look. Kyo sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Whatever, but you'll owe me ugly." He said warily, sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuya slumped forward and placed her head against his shoulder. _Kekeke… Who would have thought Demon Eyes Kyo was so gullible. _

Kyo pushed her back and onto the pillow. He walked across the room and stooped to pick up the discarded blanket. He came back over and Yuya spied a chance. As he got closer he bent over her to lay the blanket over her.

Here it comes…

_Now! _

Yuya spanked Kyo.

Yuya will never know what overcame her to do such a thing. She may never know. The most profound thing that she could remember though was the sound was actually an interesting one, almost like when someone smacks another person across the face, but it was muffled due to the fact that his rear was covered in cloth.

He froze where he was, which, by the way, looked like it took a whole lot of abdominal muscles to even attempt to hold the position he was in. His expression would have been comical, wide eyed and staring at her, if Yuya wasn't silently freaking out, inner mind running in hypothetical circles while yanking it's hair out.

_I just spanked him! I just spanked Demon Eyes Kyo! I am going to die… I AM GOING TO DIE!! _Yuya could feel herself turning such a deep shade of red that they would have had to invent a whole new color just to cover it. She looked everywhere but at him.

Then Kyo finally moved. He straightened himself up slowly, unbendingly, until he was straight up and down again. His form was rigid and, to Yuya, it looked sort of painful. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. The silence seemed to suffocate the room. The very air seemed frozen.

"Yuya…" Kyo started and had to clear his throat for the hoarse edge it had taken on. "Yuya," he started again, "did you just spank me?" he asked, like that could have been mistaken for anything other than that or that she had just smacked his posterior against her will.

"I-I guess so." She confessed quietly.

"Why?" he asked in a voice that almost sounded exasperated. Yuya bit her lips and moved around again.

"I made a bet with Akari…" Yuya said quietly, like a guilty child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Kyo's figure stiffened more, if that was possible, at the mention of Akari. He sank down onto the bed and placed his fingers under her chin to pull her face to look up at him.

"You have some explaining to do." He said. Yuya nodded.

Boy did she ever.

* * *

"… and then I spanked you. Sorry about that, again. I don't know what came over me." Yuya finished. Kyo was looking off into space with a distant look on his face. Yuya felt nervous. She really didn't like it when Kyo was mad at her. "I'm sorry." She repeated for the thousandth time. Kyo looked over at her slowly. Then his eyes took on an evil sparkle.

"Who said I didn't like it?" He challenged. Yuya blinked.

"You did? I thought you were mad." Yuya said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Kyo kissed her quickly and ran a hand through her hair.

"My wife, who just so happens to be naked, smacked my ass, what self-respecting male _wouldn't_ get turned on by that?" Kyo told her. Yuya felt her face slowly break into a smile and she giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind for later." She told him while she crawled over to the other side of the bed to get her kimono and clothe herself for the day, completely ready to rub it in Akari's face that she had, almost literally, kicked Kyo's butt. Kyo seemed to have other ideas.

"How about now?" he purred in her ear.

Oh, Yuya could get used to this…

* * *

**Teehee! You know it happened. They just edited it out...**

**Review please!**


	17. Preference

**Once upon a time...**

**Hello, I have a small announcement to make!!**

**My friend(Hotarulover) and I are making a Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfic together so keep on the look out for that!! **

**Rating: K**

**Theme: General**

**Description: Muramasa must be psychic...**

_

* * *

_

_Preference _

* * *

Kyo slipped his kimono on and tied it shut in a preoccupied manner that said he did this very same thing every morning. He reached behind him and pulled his long hair out from the collar. He frowned slightly when he pulled his hand back and brought it up to his face. Stuck between his pointer and middle fingers was a strand of blond hair.

A shadow of a smile worked its way onto his lips as he flicked his hand around to get the piece of hair off his hand. Her hair always got everywhere and on anything. Annoying to most, and yet, for Kyo, it evoked a slightly nostalgic feeling. He always remembered back to when Muramasa was still alive.

Kyo cocked his head to the side and looked at the bird sitting on the window sill. If he remembered correctly, it was a five years after Muramasa and he had left the Mibu. Muramasa had always told Kyo "Opposites attract." In explanation for the reason he chose the woman he did to marry. Kyo had always given him a look and Muramasa would just laugh and ask him what his preference was.

Kyo had responded with a snarky; "Why would I tell you?" Muramasa would then laugh quietly and mutter something to himself. This conversation occurred many, many times, and the day that Kyo left the house Muramasa pulled him to the side and got real close to whisper in his ear…

"You'll probably marry a blond woman."

He never gave it much thought. Until he actually did marry a blond woman, then he was forced to realize the significance of the fact his master had foretold his womanly preference and be severely creeped out.

Kyo felt Yuya's presence before she entered the room and turned half around to watch the door slide open and Yuya walk in. She was humming quietly to herself and carrying an armful of sunflowers. Kyo felt his face soften as he watched her gold hair slip around her face. She looked up and froze when she saw him. He made sure to knock his expression back into line.

Yuya let out a breath of air and smiled gently at him. "What are you looking at?" she asked throwing her head back and readjusting her hold on the flowers as she tossed the old dead ones out the window he was standing by. Kyo moved over to the side as she bustled around him and placed the flowers into the vase and primped them up a bit. "Well?" she asked again.

Kyo smirked and held up the piece of hair. "Your hair's getting all over my stuff again."

* * *

**I hate it when hair gets all over my clothes.**

**Review please!**


	18. Trepidation

**Hello, hello!**

**Rating: T+ (for blood. WARNED YOU)**

**Theme: It's sorta sadish. Defiantly suspenseful. There's some blood but not too much.**

**Description: A man comes to Yuya's house and threatens her. Will Kyo make it in time? Or will he be much too late?**

_

* * *

_

_Trepidation_

* * *

Yuya shook out the wet clothing with a quick flick of her wrist, flinching when it made a crisp snap. She reached up the line strung out between two posts and pulled taunt and hung the last pair of pants up. She sighed and walked backwards, popping her back. Her eyes slid shut languidly. The smell of fresh food wafted from the kitchen telling Yuya that her food was ready.

She hummed a made up tune as she walked over to the rice pot and removed the top, leaning back sharply when the steam blasted up into her face. Yuya bent over to look at the rice and, deciding it was good enough, placed the lid off to the side. She reached up into the cabinet above her head and stood on her tip toes to find bowls. She made a clucking noise with her tongue while she grabbed onto two bowls and set them down side by side.

The food was dished up and set out when Yuya heard a noise coming from the front yard. She moved slower and turned her head to the side, eyebrows furrowing slightly. _Kyo doesn't usually make that much noise…_

It could just be Kenji…

As if to purposely prove her wrong, her son walked out of his room and walked over to his mom, holding a ratty looking stuffed animal in his arms. He looked up at her worriedly. "Mama, there's a weird man in our yard." Yuya inhaled quickly and took Kenji by his arm, leading him quickly over to his room and sat him in a corner farthest away from the door. She knelt down in front of him and took his cheek in her hand.

"If something bad happens, go out the window and look for your dad. Do you understand, Kenji?" Yuya told her son in quick and clipped tones. Kenji looked close to tears as he nodded quickly, squeezing the rabbit tighter. Yuya kissed his forehead and then turned and quickly left the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Her eyes flicked over to look at the front door when the man outside banged on it and hollered for them to open up. Fear worked its way up to Yuya's throat, constricting it and making it feel hard to swallow. She knew that she should wait for Kyo to come home but for all she knew, she could be over reacting. Perhaps the man was just here to ask for directions.

Yuya took a few deep breaths, fighting off panic, and slid open the door a crack.

The man was tall, broad, and mean looking. He carried swords at his waist. A long scar cut through one of his eyes that looked down at her like she was a bug under his foot, or dog crap he just stepped in. Yuya could tell that he wasn't here to collect charity.

"Did Demon Eyes Kyo send you to fight me? The coward." He snorted, pulling his sword out with a metallic hiss. "Go get him." He ordered. Yuya couldn't stop the flare of indignation at being treated like crap.

"He's not available at the moment. Could I take a message?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm, which was, admittedly, not smart.

At all.

Yuya didn't even really think about it until the man snarled at her and wrenched her out of her house by her neck. He slammed her roughly against the wall and leaned close. "Listen well, bitch," He said, breathing his nasty breath all over her. Yuya grimaced and turned away while her fingers scratched at the hand encircling her throat. "You had better pray to whoever it is you pray to that Demon Eyes comes soon, or I'll leave your corpse as a fighting invitation."

Yuya scowled at him and worked up a good spit, which she spat into his eye. "Release me." She hissed at him. The man grunted when it hit his face and wiped it away with his free hand. He dropped her and Yuya was surprised that he had listened to her for a total of three seconds, during which he was winding up to smack her across the face with a blow that knocked her sideways.

Yuya cried out in surprise as she hit the grass and bounced slightly from the impact. She held a hand to her cheek and began to turn to glare at the man when one of his swords slammed into the ground inches from her nose. Yuya froze.

A few pieces of her hair fell from where the sword had cut them on the way down and blew away in the breeze. Trepidation once again rose up into Yuya's throat. The man seemed to sense her fear and laughed cruelly as he kicked her in the gut. Yuya let out a word-less exclamation and curled up, more from surprise than pain. Not that it didn't hurt, cause it did, it just the shock that he had dared to kick her outweighed the pain for a few milliseconds.

He continued to kick her and hit her with his sheath. The surprise was gone. The anger and pain remained. Yuya couldn't do anything, though. His relentless blows struck her simultaneously and quickly, not even letting her rise. She was so mad that she had to be subjected to this humiliation.

The vague thought that she would die crossed her mind. That thought was quickly dismissed by her, as she lifted a hand to ward off a blow to her face. Kyo wouldn't let her die.

_He might be too far away…_

_Not get here on time._

And so on did her inner worries and voices plague her, too?

"Mama?" a voice quavered. Yuya thought it was her imagination.

Suddenly, the blows stopped. Yuya stayed in her curled up position and looked up at the man curiously. He was squinting at something off in front of Yuya and him. Yuya looked over to what had caught his attention, praying that Kyo had just emerged and was going to kill the guy. Her blood turned to ice when she realized that he had spotted Kenji, who was staring at the spectacle. He was frozen on the spot, hugging his rabbit and crying.

Yuya gasped and looked up at the man who smirked. He stepped over Yuya who yelled for him to stop and grabbed onto his leg. He smacked her again. Yuya recoiled and hugged her hand to her chest. Kenji was still standing there looking at his mom. Yuya dug her fingers into the grass and pulled herself towards the man who was slowly walking towards her son, like a wolf cornering it's pray.

"Kenji, run!"

He took a few steps backwards at looked at his mom hesitantly. The man laughed heartily.

"Run!"

Kenji looked from his mother to the man a few times; backing up still, then turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He wouldn't get very far, Yuya knew, but if he could get to the forest and hide then the man would probably never find him. Yuya turned her head to the side and saw a bucket. She grit her teeth and grabbed onto it. She stood shakily and ran towards the man, swinging the bucket towards his head.

He turned and caught her wrist, proving that he was a samurai and not just some wannabe hard-ass. He sneered at her. "You can't hit me." He told her in a mocking tone. Yuya scowled at him and swung her foot up. She caught him in the balls before he could react.

He went down with a strangled noise, grasping his lower regions. Yuya ran past him towards the forest, where her son was not a few inches away from the shelter of the trees. She bent and scooped him up, still running. He grasped onto her around the neck and whimpered into her shirt. Yuya hugged him tighter as she twisted and maneuvered around the trees, looking for a big enough place for her and Kenji to hide.

She could hear the man lumbering after them and knew she didn't have much time.

Yuya looked back and forth desperately. Her hair got caught on a low branch and Yuya let out a frustrated growl as she pulled. Her hair cam lose from its bun and tumbled around her face, bouncing as she ran. Kenji was breathing quickly. Yuya thought that she needed to, at least, find a place for her son to hide.

She saw a dark spot out of the corner of her eye and did a double take, skidding to a stop when she realized that it was a small hole. She ran towards it and placed Kenji at the base. "Go in there and don't move." She whispered, pushing him along. Kenji scrambled in and curled up. Yuya shot up to her feet again and ran.

She got a few steps before she was yanked back and off of her feet. The man had a good grip on her hair and was panting while he looked down at her angrily. Yuya glared right back at him, eyes watering from the pressure that was on her scalp as he kept a firm grip on her hair. Defiance reared up and Yuya clawed at his hand, cursing him.

"Kyo will kill you." She hissed at him through clenched teeth. He scowled at her and threw her against a tree. Yuya's head cracked back against its trunk and she grunted, slumping to the forest floor. A cold, then hot feeling spread like someone was pouring water on the back of her head where the tree had hit her. Her fingers felt numb, but that might have been from the crisp autumn air. She was tired.

So tired…

The man had drawn his sword and was advancing on Yuya again. She pulled herself to her feet and leaned against the tree she had hit, leaning her head back and waiting for him to strike the final blow. The man made a noise that sounded oddly like a gurgle and Yuya looked back over at him again.

There was a sword point right through his neck, it gleamed in the sparse sunlight and blood dripped off of it like a crimson rain. Yuya watched as it retracted with a wet sound and the man stood there, wobbling for a bit, before he crashed to the ground and lay still. Behind him was Kyo, standing over his dead figure. His eyes gleamed dangerously and he looked angrier than Yuya had ever seen him.

He swung his sword through the air quickly, flicking the blood off, and sheathed it in one fluid movement. Yuya felt her legs shaking. "Kyo…" she whispered through numb lips as she sank to her knees and felt herself falling to the side. _Tired…_

Her face hit cloth and she knew that Kyo had her in his arms. He ran a hand over her face and brushed her wild hair out of her face, pulling dry leaves out. Kyo lifted her up and Yuya felt herself starting to go under. Then she remember Kenji, and she struggled weakly. Kyo told her to stop moving, but it was fuzzy.

"No… Kenji!" she said in a stronger voice than she thought she was capable of at the moment. Kyo stopped moving and followed where she was looking. Kenji poked his head out of the hole and saw his dad. He ran towards him and grabbed onto his leg. Yuya sighed in relief when she saw he son was safe.

She let herself sleep.

--

Kyo had been hovering over her for three days. He wouldn't let her get out of bed, even though the most she suffered from was a bit of shock and bruises.

But, _no_…

Yuya has to be treated like someone chopped her legs off.

Though, she had to admit, it was sort of fun to be waited on. Yuya smiled as Kyo and Kenji walked into the room. Kyo was carrying a tray of food and Kenji was bringing her more flowers.

Kenji had also seemed to stick to her like glue, crying whenever someone tried to take him away. He had given her his rabbit to hold and been bringing her loads of flowers. Her bedside table looked more like a florist's shop than a table.

She smiled at them as Kyo set the tray down on her lap and Kenji happily babbled to her while he handed her the flower. She took it and said thank you. He nodded and left the room quickly, taking his mother's invalidsy to heart and trying to do most of her work, which, Yuya thought, was adorable.

Kyo stood there quietly, watching her eat. Yuya did, but thoughtfully and awkwardly.

He hadn't said much of anything to her over the past day. The only thing he had really said to her was that she had been asleep for two days and that she was an idiot for taking that guy on. Other than that, zip.

"Don't do that again."

Yuya stopped, chopsticks inches from her wide-open trap. She lowered them and looked over at Kyo. "You already said that." She told him carefully, watching him for any sudden movements. Kyo swooped over and knelt beside her so that his red eyes looked into hers.

Yuya felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw the emotion laced in them.

"I'm not kidding. You scared the living shit out of me. If that ever happens again, you hide. Understood?" Kyo told her gruffly while his hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs stroked her cheeks feverishly. Yuya could see the fear in his eyes. She could also see the anger and the relief.

"I won't."

"Damn straight you won't. Now eat your food."

* * *

**When you say "Goodbye!" I say "Hello!"**

**Review please!**


	19. Haunted

**I made sure to load this one up with as many cliches as I could. See if you can find them all.**

**Rating: T**

**Theme: Suspense, slightly horror (in a good way though)**

**Description: Kyo and the gang stay the night at a house. Too bad it's haunted...**

_

* * *

Haunted_

* * *

Yuya's hair was a mess. She sighed in frustration as she smoothed it down with both hands as best she could. The humidity was killing it! Kyo had been walking for days straight, his goal to get to Muramasa's house suddenly seeming to be priority number one on his list. Not even going to the bathroom seemed to top it.

Everyone was tired but no one was going to say anything about it lest they lose their head. They were all bored and irritable. Yukimura had attempted to start a rather unsuccessful game of I Spy. No one would play besides Yuya and there was really nothing else to spy besides trees, ground, and sky. That makes for a rather lame game. Yuya sighed and looked up at the atmosphere. There were large dark clouds gathering around it and she knew that it would start to rain soon.

She dropped her head back down again and focused on the Ying Yang symbol on Kyo's back. It was sort of hypnotic, the way it moved when he walked. Yuya looked up at the back of his head, staring at it so hard it was a wonder that lasers didn't shoot from her sockets. The question as to why he was so anxious to get there was nagging at her but actually asking it was a completely different matter and Yuya rather liked all of her fingers, thank you very much. She sighed again, the only noise in the surrounding forest. All was still.

A loud crash echoed around them, causing anyone with fighting experience (aka: anyone but Yuya), to whip their weapons out and hold them at the ready. Yuya just jumped practically five feet into the air, and then started to laugh. Five and a half pairs of eyes all simultaneously turned to look at her like she had just lost her mind. Yuya waved her hand at them and continued to laugh, harder this time. So hard, she had to bend over and support herself on her knees.

"It's just;" laughter "The thunder," more laughs "scared me!" Yuya gasped out, wiping tears of mirth away from her eyes. Sasuke smiled and put his sword away. Benitora just shook his head and started saying things about how funny Yuya-han is.

Then it started to rain.

Buckets and buckets of it, with thunder and lightning going off every five seconds. Yuya made a yipping noise and put her hands over her head in a pathetic attempt at keeping herself dry. Botenmaru was holding his coat over his head and hunched over her. Yuya said thank you and turned her attention onto Kyo.

"Kyo!" She called over the pound of rain. He turned his head barely to look at her. His eyes seemed to glow ominously in the sparse light. Yuya gulped. "We need to get out of the rain!" Kyo turned back around again and, without a word, started to move forward. Botenmaru nudged Yuya with his elbow and motioned with his head that they should follow. Yuya nodded and shivered as a strong gust of wind blew through the trees.

Kyo didn't run to get out of the rain. He was far too manly to run. He _walked briskly_, and even then it was hard trying to keep up with him while staying under Botenmaru's makeshift umbrella. A few times, Yuya thought she lost sight of him, seeing as his dark kimono blends right in with his surroundings, but then he would turn to tell them to keep up and he was visible again.

It was when they were heading down a hill that Yuya slipped.

There was some mud that she didn't see because she was shielding her eyes from the rain when the wind picked up and began blowing it in her face, the drops like little bullets. She screamed, yes, not a bloody murder scream, but a fairly loud one anyway. She slid right past Kyo who grabbed onto her arm. Yuya had picked up enough speed by the time that he had grabbed a hold of her that she didn't stop, but he started moving too.

Not that they got very far, he stayed on his feet and grabbed onto the branch of a tree before he fell on his butt. Kyo yanked her up onto her feet and kept a firm grip on her elbow while they walked the rest of the way down. Botenmaru made kissing noises in the background. Kyo whipped a pinecone at his face while Yuya turned a light shade of red.

Her embarrassment was forgotten the moment she saw what Kyo must have been looking for; a large house. It was dark and lonely looking, gloomy in a way, but at the moment it looked like heaven on earth. Yuya started to run towards it but was jerked back by Kyo who still had a grip on her arm. She looked back at him in confusion. He was wearing his usual expression, but there was something different about it…

Kyo was confused.

Yuya knew her eyes were so wide it was lucky they didn't fall out of her face and roll away into the forest. "Kyo?" he looked at her. "What's that look for?" she asked hesitantly. He blinked at her then turned away and walked towards the house. Yuya felt her anger rise up when he ignored her. "Kyo! I am _talking_ to you!" she hollered, stomping after him.

"…be here."

Yuya leaned closer to him. "What?"

"This house shouldn't be here…" Kyo said again. Yuya's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense. It's standing right there." She told him, pointing out the obvious. Kyo stayed quiet and picked up the pace. A particularly long roll of thunder sounded and Yuya whimpered, trying to lengthen her strides to keep up with him.

Kyo got to the door and slid it open. A strong breeze blew from inside the house and straight into Yuya's face, blowing her hair back.

The wind smelt of… burnt wood?

Yuya shook it off and waltzed right into the house, not even bothering to check both ways before walking into possible danger. She shook out her hair and twisted it, trying to squeeze as much water out as she could. It hit the floor with sharp splashing noises that filled the empty and dark hallways.

Yuya flung her heavy hair back behind her head and looked around. The house was old. Really old.

And smelly.

It did look like it was owned by some very rich people, however. No one seemed to be occupying it at the moment so that was…good? Yes, good.

Creepy, but good.

Kyo was standing behind her and surveying the room with mild distaste, almost bordering on cautious. Okuni had walked in and made upset and complaining remarks about how horrible it was to be her and that she was cold.

Botenmaru had walked in and rung his coat out over the floor. That splashed and Yuya yelped, hopping up onto the higher floor to keep it from getting onto her feet.

"Take your shoes off please." An old and rickety voice said from behind her. Yuya felt the blood drain from her face and she whipped around quickly.

No one was there.

Yuya gulped and turned to look at Kyo who was not paying much attention. She turned and looked back down the dark and suddenly frightening hallway.

She took her shoes off.

* * *

Kyo was confused.

No, beyond confused.

This house was supposedly burned down three years ago, and yet, here it stood. He couldn't feel any other presences in the house besides those of his vassals, but there was a cold chill that made him feel… uneasy. He should have taken it as a premonition to leave, but he brushed it off.

He figured that if anything tried to oppose him, it would die. He didn't want to go back out in the rain again, or else he'd risk servant number one getting sick. Kyo glanced over at her when she suddenly fell onto her rear. She was just taking her shoes off, but she did it mechanically and in a twitchy way, looking over her shoulder constantly.

A sudden chill seeped right into Kyo's being and moved his shoulders about restlessly.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath."

* * *

Okuni hated being wet and gross and cold. That's why she wanted to take a bath. This house looked big enough and the owners were probably rolling in money, so there was no reason why there wouldn't be a bath anywhere. The house did give her the creeps but it's not like she couldn't take care of herself.

"I'll go with you Okuni-san." Yuya volunteered. Okuni sneered and waved her hand dismissively.

"No. You'll just dirty my water and suck all of the heat out of it." Okuni tossed her hair back. "Well, I'll be back soon." She walked off, looking for a room that could be used to bath in. There were lots of rooms to sleep in and the kitchen she found was really quite large. What caught her attention about the kitchen was that the knives, while everything else was covered with a layer of dust, were gleaming and sharp.

She shook it off and continued on her merry way. The bath was found and Okuni didn't even stop to wonder why it was full of steaming water, she just stripped down and stepped in. The warm water felt unbearably hot for a totally of five seconds before it became perfect. It knocked the cold right out of her bones and she sighed contently while sliding down the side until her mouth was submerged. She blew little bubbles and rubbed at her skin under the water.

There was a quick movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned, ready to tell Yuya that she didn't want her to bath with her. The words never left her mouth.

She didn't even have a chance to scream.

* * *

Yuya thumped her head back against the wall and rolled it. "I'm so hungry…" she complained under her breath. Where was Okuni? She should have been back by now. Yuya frowned and spread herself out on the floor kicking her legs up behind her. She was probably hogging the tub just to spite her.

The whole group was crowded into one of the rooms because, even though there were more rooms to stay in then they could count, no one felt like it was safe to be separated.

"She should have been back by now." Yukimura said from his seated position next to the door. Yuya looked over at him.

"Okuni-san might have just gotten lost." Benitora supplied. He pushed himself off of the wall and stretched. He crouched down next to Yuya and hung his arms off his knees. Yuya looked up at him and he smiled down at her playfully.

"This _is_a big house." Sasuke said, his toy making that annoying clacking sound. "We should split up and go look for her."

It was quiet in the room, no one willing to leave the safety of the group, but knowing that they would have to find Okuni. They ended up splitting into three groups of two, each group heading in different directions. Before Yuya and her partner, Sasuke, left, she looked back at the room and could have sworn she saw a woman crying.

She blinked, when the lightening filled the room with a sharp light and when she looked again, the woman was gone.

* * *

Benitora was trying to keep calm; but, quite honestly, it was not an easy thing to do. The house had given off a weird vibe and he had felt it the moment he had stepped in. Now it seemed to have intensified. Yukimura was pretending to be unfazed, but Benitora could tell that he was a little off too.

His hand tightened on the hilt of his spear, all of his instincts kicking in on full gear. He got an odd tingly sensation on the back of his neck and he whipped around in time to see a flash of red flying around the corner. "Hey." He said, tapping Yukimura on the shoulder with his knuckles. Yukimura looked over at him curiously. "I think I saw Okuni." He told him. Yukimura nodded and his eyes darted around.

They headed in the direction that he had seen the assumed Okuni. From behind them came a thud. They both twisted around quickly, Yukimura with his sword half drawn and Benitora pointing his spear at the hallway.

No one was there.

"You heard that right?" Benitora asked Yukimura. Yukimura nodded, putting his sword back in the sheath but keeping a firm grip on it nonetheless.

"Okuni-san?" Yukimura asked in a raised volume that barely qualified as a normal speaking voice. The thump sounded again from the room a few paces in front of them and to the right.

"Let's go check it out." Yukimura whispered. Benitora nodded, still getting the feeling that someone, or something, was watching him. They walked up to the door and both just looked at the handle.

"Well," Benitora said, gesturing to the handle. "Open it." Yukimura shot him a glance and then stuck his fingers in the handle and pulled it open. Sitting on the floor in the room was a little girl in a white kimono and long blond braids running down her back, playing with a ball. She bounced it and it made the thudding noise.

Benitora couldn't help his sigh of relief. He bent down and looked at the girl. "Hey. Where's your mamma?" he asked. The little girl turned to look at them slowly. Benitora let out an exclamation and fell back, scrambling up onto his feet again. Yukimura's sword leapt from it's hilt.

Half of the girl's face was burned.

"Dead." She said and leaped at them.

* * *

Kyo stopped moving suddenly when he thought he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Botenmaru stopped and turned his head, obviously listening. He just shrugged.

"Nah, I don't hear anything. Must just be the wind." He told Kyo and started to walk again. Kyo stood there for a bit looking around then followed after Botenmaru.

* * *

Sasuke felt something was off. He thought he could hear people whispering but every time he turned to look behind him, the sound stopped. Yuya didn't seem to notice it, either. He really wanted to know what was making that noise.

* * *

"I'll be right back."

Yuya froze and turned to look at Sasuke. "What?" she asked slowly.

"I'll be right back." He repeated. Yuya would have sighed if she wasn't so creeped out. She had heard what he said, she was just more concerned with the fact that he was leaving her all alone in the creepy house.

"What, you're just going to leave me here?" Yuya asked incredulously. Sasuke looked back at her.

"Just for a second."

And then he walked away. Yuya took out her gun and held it at the ready, looking back and forth. She swallowed loudly and turned around and held the gun out in front of her in the customary firing position. She saw a shadow move past the paper door. Yuya looked back at where Sasuke had vanished to and then back at the door.

She moved towards it and pulled it open; making sure that her gun was still ready to shoot.

"Is anyone out there?" Yuya called over the thunder crash. The rain was coming down so hard, she could barely see in front of her, much less across the yard. There was a moving silhouette. Yuya squinted to see it. Lightning flashed and a cat jumped off of the roof with a yowl.

Yuya shrieked, firing off her gun at the animal by accident.

* * *

Kyo jerked to a stop when he heard the gun go off.

Botenmaru had disappeared saying he needed to take a leak and hadn't come back yet. Kyo knew the man could handle himself.

He ran towards the gun shot.

* * *

Yuya leaned heavily against the door frame and clutched at her heart. "Holy… _crap_…" she panted. She wanted to get out of this house. Sasuke wasn't right back. Yuya pushed off the wall and reloaded her gun, silently wishing that Kyo was with her. She took a few cautious steps forward, continuously scanning around her. Her nerves were all frazzled and she was wound tighter than a spring.

A hand slammed down onto her shoulder and Yuya let out a full blown, honest to God, bloody murder scream.

* * *

Kyo's ears were ringing. He had clamped his hand down over Yuya's mouth and hissed out a; "Shut up!" Okay, admittedly, putting a hand on her shoulder wasn't a good idea, but he didn't want to make any noise and draw attention to them.

The point was mute now. No pun intended.

Kyo heard Yuya say his voice in a breathy sort of a whisper from behind his hand, her breath warming his hand. He pulled it off her face and grabbed onto her chin, bringing her close to him. "Stay. Quiet." He whispered. Then he grabbed onto her elbow again and led her around the corner she was already going to turn.

They walked on in silence, Yuya looking back behind them while Kyo led her to their destination. It was really, really quiet. Yuya shivered and stepped closer to Kyo, her fingers brushing his kimono as a sort of a reassurance. She couldn't deny that she was very happy that Kyo was with her now, she felt safe despite their current condition.

Suddenly, Kyo stopped moving. Yuya bumped into him and jerked her head around. He was staring straight ahead with his head cocked to the side. He looked over at Yuya.

"Do you hear that?"

Yuya strained her hearing and heard what he did.

There was a little girl, and she was singing. It was just a normal children's song that most kids sing, but when this little girl sang it, the song took on an eerie edge. Kyo took one step forward and Yuya practically shouted for him to wait at the same time thunder cracked. Lightning flashed and the hallway was suddenly engulfed in flames.

* * *

"Fuck." Kyo swore under his breath, pulling Yuya along with him as he turned around and ran the opposite direction of the fire. The flames licked the walls and the sounds of people screaming could be heard from all around. _Am I going mad?_

He spotted a way out and ran full speed for it, pulling Yuya so that she ran in front of him where he could keep an eye on her. Below him the floor creaked and that was the only warning he had before it gave way and his foot got stuck in a hole. Yuya heard the crashing noise and turned to look at him.

A stricken look worked its way onto her face and she ran back to his side as he pulled his foot out of the gap, raking the sharp pieces of wood down his leg. He stood up and noticed they were completely surrounded by fire now, pieces of wood falling from the ceiling. Kyo swore and grabbed Yuya holding her face into his chest so she didn't inhale the smoke as he looked around desperately for an out.

There was a hallway and he ran down it. As he ran his eyes flicked back and forth. There was a room and he practically kicked it down, praying that there was a window that they could crawl out of. He screeched to a stop when he took in the scene playing in front of him.

Okuni, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, and Botenmaru were all sitting with two old people, a little girl, and supposedly her parents. Yukimura and Benitora were rip roaring drunk, and Botenmaru was well on his way.

The old couple stood up and bow respectfully. When they rose back up again they asked; "Did you have fun?"

* * *

Yuya sighed. Once everything had been explained, she couldn't help but feel foolish. Apparently, the old couple had rebuilt the house that had burnt down three years ago and had turned it into a sort of haunted inn as a way to attract tourists.

Kyo was once again driving the group like cattle because, according to Botenmaru, they were very, very close to Muramasa's house. Yuya looked back at the inn one more time and couldn't stop the nagging feeling that there was something about the inn that…

She blinked and tripped over a root when she thought she saw a little girl with burns and braids run through a tree after a ball.

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!**

**Gosh, that was surprisingly fun to write. Did you find all the cliches?**

**Review please!**


	20. Tough Love

**Bow-chika-wow-wow!**

**Sorry for the delay. It was my dad's birthday this weekend combined with my sister's graduation. We had a full house and I was forced to entertain some little ones, but hopefully this makes up for my absence.**

**Rating: M!!!**

**Theme: Romance, a little pervy. LEMON!**

**Description: Yuya wants rough sex, dammit!**

_

* * *

_

_Tough Love_

* * *

Yuya sighed. She leaned her face into her palm and leaned heavily while tracing the word "Bored" over and over again on the glass made cool by the rain and fogged up by her contrastingly warm breath. Kyo was supposed to be home soon and Yuya couldn't wait.

Why you may ask?

Because she had a plan.

An evil plan, if you will, to get her husband to be a little _rougher_ with her.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the sex. Oh, no, she did enjoy it. He was just so goddamn careful with her. It was frustrating, no, it was infuriating! Yuya sighed again and shifted so that she moved herself over to their bed which she flopped back onto heavily, sinking into the comforter.

She never thought of herself as a masochist. Quite the opposite actually, fearing even the slightest prick of a pin, but that all changed when she met Kyo. On their wedding night, she really didn't know what to expect and she had plenty of time to imagine what it was going to be like. She astounded herself to find that she got particularly excited when she imagined Kyo being just a bit forceful with her.

Not hitting her, mind you, just a little rougher. She liked the thought of painful pleasure, of being dominated. He was dominating, but he was gentle about it. The way he touched her was like he was scared he would bruise her just by holding her hand. He moved too slowly. Most women would love what he gave her, but she did not. She wanted it different.

She wanted it fast.

She wanted it hard.

Yuya had thought this plenty of times, but been far too shy to vocalize her desires. Except to Sakuya and Akari (big mistake) when she was trying to get advice on what she should do, if anything. They hadn't been too much help. Sakuya was too shy to talk about it and Akari was still a bit sore about losing to Yuya.

So yes, Kyo had no idea Yuya like it rough. That ended today. Today she would get her rough sex.

She held a hand up to her mouth to hold in a cackle. There was no way she was going to be subtle about this. She had been holding it in for far too long to be subtle. If anyone called her improper and talked about how many formalities she was violating, well;

Skrew formalities, she wanted sex!

Yuya pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked down at her clothes. They weren't the best thing to wear when you were going to seduce someone but she didn't have much time left till he came home. She looked up and at her sleeping kimono and stood up, pulling at her obi as she went. If she put on her nightgown then he would have an easier time getting it off of her.

She tied it closed in the back and pulled her hair out of its ribbon. Kyo would react to her advances, Yuya knew. He was too generous a lover and ruled by his dick to not want to respond to her advances. The question was how would he take being told that she wanted it rough? He might like it, or he might tell her that she was being ridiculous and ignore her.

Yuya's movements froze and suddenly, for the first time since this morning when she thought up her seemingly genius plan, she felt doubt. The front door slid open and she could hear Kyo's deep voice cursing the weather for choosing this day to rain on his glory. She took a few deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth then went to stand in the doorway of their room and wait for the moment of truth.

He walked into her line of vision and looked up at her with a surprised look that quickly turned to a smug sort of expression.

"Here to greet me, bitch?"

Yuya pretended not to hear what he said, she just walked right up to him, fighting off the nervousness, fisted her hand into the front of his slightly damp kimono and yanked him down so that his face was mostly level with hers. She looked at him for a few moments and saw that he was steeling himself to fight her. Yuya took one deep breath and crushed her lips against his.

Kyo didn't respond for a total of three seconds, then he had his arms around her and was crushing him to his body, his hand going to the back of her head to hold her steady while his lips slid… _softly_over hers. Yuya could have growled in her annoyance.

She removed her hand from his kimono and moved it to his shoulder which she pushed against. He took the hint and removed his face from hers. He was looking at her with a questioning expression. This was it. Yuya would tell him what she wanted.

"Rough." She croaked out, choking on the rest of the words. _Dammit! _Kyo's eyebrows scrunched up and he looked down at her.

"I'm too rough?" he asked. Yuya groaned in exasperation and slumped her face into his chest.

"No!" She said angrily, running her hand down one of the arms that surrounded her waist and digging her nails into it. She inhaled and spewed the words out so fast it was a miracle he understood them; "Iwantitrough." He stiffened in response, moving her away from him marginally. All was silent and Yuya avoided eye contact, noticing that she could hear the rain pounding on the ceiling.

"You're sure?" he asked slowly, in a strained voice, limbs still keeping her a safe distance away.

"Yes." Yuya said eagerly. Kyo chuckled and bent down so that his lips hovered over hers. He looked down at her, red eyes glowing with excitement, arousal, and a darker tone that Yuya couldn't name.

"No taking it back now." He whispered, his breath puffing over her lips and warming them in a delicious way. Yuya nodded keenly and Kyo was kissing her.

He held the back of her head to steady her again, but this time it was so that he could plunge his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Yuya was groaning, realizing that her dreams were finally going to become a reality. Kyo was a little quieter about his aroused state, but when Yuya's hips bucked forward, it became evident.

She brought her hands up to surround his cheeks with them as he hefted her up by the backs of her thighs so that her core rested right on his erection. Yuya broke the contact and leaned her head back when the contact was made, moaning and wrapping her legs around his waist to prolong the sensation. He slammed her back against the wall and began to kiss her now exposed throat with quick and hot kisses along her collarbone. Yuya fisted her hand in his still wet hair.

He readjusted his grip on her legs, moving farther up so that he now cradled her butt in his hands and dragged his tongue up and down her throat. Then he did something that Yuya never imagined he would actually do.

He bit her, right at the junction between her neck and her shoulder, the action sending a strong spark of longing through Yuya's body that zapped right in between her legs. She whimpered and wriggled her hips around so that he core ground on his member. He growled in response and bit a little harder, removing her from the wall and working his way to the bedroom while simultaneously biting her in different areas and kneading her buttocks restlessly.

Yuya had her eyes closed and was reveling in the wonderful new sensations that Kyo brought to her when he wasn't restraining himself. She was so caught up in it that she didn't even notice they were in the bedroom until she was suddenly dropped onto the bed, the covers making a soft whooshing sound as the air was forced out of them so quickly.

Yuya blinked surprised, looking for Kyo, but he was on top of her before she even had a chance to miss him, pressing her into the bed and surrounding her with his warmth. He was kissing her again, ravaging her lips and neck while he moved apart the neck of her nightgown discreetly with his hand.

Yuya didn't even notice that he was doing that until he gave one of her nipples a hard pinch that had her rearing her chest up into his face, head falling back and dropping her mouth open in a silent cry, more warmth pooling between her legs.

Kyo had moved his mouth down to the breast and was alternating biting and sucking on the one that was getting no attention from his hand which was now rolling the nipple between his knuckles forcefully. Yuya whimpered and her neither regions ached. She pressed herself onto Kyo in an effort to relieve the pressure. His knee spread her thighs apart and Yuya panted in expectation.

The hand that was not busy was working its way down her stomach and heading for that exact place. Yuya felt herself become shy, despite what they were doing and she made a move to stop him from putting his hand down there. He froze and looked at her with glowing red eyes. He sat up, leaving her laying on her back, panting, with her kimono wide open, probably giving him a spectacular view.

Then he smacked the tender part of her thigh. Yuya shot up in surprise. She stared at Kyo who looked right back at her, a haughty angle to his head. "Don't fight me." He said in a husky growl that had Yuya shivering.

"B-but I don't want—" she started and was cut off with another sharp slap, the sound of skin smacking skin seeming to echo. Yuya whimpered, the prickling feeling of pain having the opposite affect than it probably should have and causing Yuya to bite her lip quite hard to stifle the quiet moan of longing.

She looked over at Kyo though hooded eyes, wanting him so much that it hurt. He smirked and seemed to revile in this power over her as he lowered his mouth down to her wet folds. Yuya tensed and closed her eyes, waiting for what, she didn't know. They had never done this before.

Yuya's eyes slammed back open and she let out a sort of half surprised/ half aroused moan as a wave of pleasure unlike any she had ever felt before ricocheted through her body. She let a strangled groan escape her before she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and bit it. She brought her legs up an around him, her other hand fisting itself into his long hair.

His tongue -god she loved his tongue- stroked and teased her sensitive flesh to the point of agony. Her head rolled from side to side and odd whimpering sounds erupted from her throat. One of his hands came up and began to work at her breast again, squeezing it strongly, and that was it for Yuya.

She came with a shout, white lights flashing all over her vision as wave after wave of unbelievable joy and bliss smashed into her being like a rock in the ocean. Kyo's lips smashed onto hers again and he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him while she spasmed in the aftermath. Yuya breathed heavily and ran a hand down his chest, noticing that he had made her cum and he wasn't even out of his clothing yet.

Unable to speak, not even sure she could, Yuya wordlessly began to remove his kimono. Kyo shooed her hands away and removed it himself before he bent down and took off her nightgown that was just hanging onto her by one sleeve.

Then he moved on top of her again, holding himself up with one arm while the other one positioned himself at her entrance. He wasn't touching her yet and Yuya felt a twinge of irritation, longing for the spark that one gets when naked skin touches.

She pulled him down on top of her in a forceful hug. He wrapped his arms around her and thrust with his hips. Yuya jolted back at the impact, wordless nonsense flying from her lips as he pounded into her again and again, keeping a steady rhythm. He was still supporting himself on his arm, but his head was bowed now, so that his forehead rested on her chest.

He was still holding back.

Yuya almost scowled.

Not for long.

Yuya fluttered her fingers down his back and brought her legs up to push him into her more firmly. Kyo's back grew taut and his hand fisted in the blankets next to her face, grabbing some of her hair by accident. She flinched but the pain was an easily forgotten one. She squeezed herself around him and Kyo's response was a rumbling groan that hissed out through his teeth.

She fluttered her fingers over his chest and giving his nipples a good flick. "Kyo…" she moaned breathlessly. He grunted and picked up the speed of his thrusts. Yuya felt _fabulous_. He was breathing harder now and Yuya's own pleasure was once again winding itself tight like a coil ready to be released. He gave her ear one last good nibble and that coil was released.

Yuya's world was reduced to a pinprick as she came for the second time, tightening around Kyo and eagerly milking him as his own pace broke. His thrusts became uneven and wild. Yuya watched as he came, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, his mouth letting a hiss of air out. He bent down and smashed his lips to hers in what was more like the click of teeth. Yuya grabbed his hair and forced his face down onto hers.

Tongues once again clashed and then they both parted. Yuya let out a shuddering breath as Kyo drew himself out of her, causing a slight wince as the flesh was tender from the beating it took, and Kyo rolled over onto his back.

They both lay there looking at the ceiling as their breathing struggled to return to normal. Yuya sighed for the thousandth time this day, but this one was one of contentment. She pulled herself up to Kyo and snuggled her face into his chest. He wrapped her in his strong arms and ran one hand up and down her back in a lulling motion.

All was quiet and Yuya closed her eyes gently, breathing in Kyo's familiar smell, mingled with his sweat. He moved and kissed her on the crown of her head and then moved to pull the covers up over the top of them. He once again pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin on her head. He was asleep in five minutes.

Yuya laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat out a steady rhythm, much like a slow drum, while his and her breathing being the only sound in the room. Yuya realized that the rain had stopped. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She liked tough love.

* * *

**-sigh- That twas fun to write! Slightly awkward seeing as my sister came in half way through and tried to read over my shoulder, but fun nonetheless.**

**Review please!**


	21. Words

**I used the Seven Deadly sins in this one. I totaly and completely screwed one of them up. (Murder isn't one of the seven.) Just pretend you have no idea. La-la-laaa...**

**I would like to thank everyone who has continually commented throught this thing so far, and say thank you to Tessa who commented on every single one of my chapters in one night within a twenty minute time frame. The support helps!! Thank you guys!!**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: General**

**Description: Why did he suck at lying?**

* * *

Words

* * *

Words were a foolish thing, made by a primitive species as means of communication.

They served their purpose, however unreliable they may be.

Answer the question.

Remain silent.

Express your anger.

Say your thoughts.

Articulate your opinion.

Someone could say one thing and do something else.

They could lie.

Lying.

The one thing he didn't do well.

Murder; no problem.

Greed; he was awash with it.

Lust; he used it to his benefit.

Extravagance; need he say more?

Pride; no doubt.

Wrath; if you were even on the receiving end…

Envy; there were a few he envied.

Lying; no good.

Many had asked him if he cared for her…

He would say he didn't…

They could tell he was lying.

Many had asked if he fought for her…

He said he fought for no one…

They could tell he was lying.

Many had tried to harm her…

He said he could care less…

They could tell he was lying.

Many had asked him if he loved her…

He could say he didn't…

But even he would know he was lying.

Words...

Sometimes they were handy.

Mostly?

Horrid.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Review please!**


	22. Oddity

**Ba-dum-duh!**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Light. Humour, perhaps.**

**Description: What an odd thing to say during sex...**

_

* * *

_

_Oddity_

* * *

Yuya bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion, trying to minimize her movement. _I must have heard wrong, that's all_, she reasoned with herself. She looked up at Kyo's face, indifferent even in sleep, almost as if he stubbornly refused to look peaceful.

There was a small scratch under his right eye that looked slightly red and blood was starting to gather, and that was not the only wounds he had acquired. He was naked, making it all that easier to see said wounds, and she was in a similar state of unclothed-ness.

Kyo had come home in one of his "moods", which did happen every so often. He would have been in a fight and come home, covered in blood, his or the offenders she never knew, and then quite simply shoved her against the wall and taken her in the hallway, relocating to the bedroom for round two when they were finished.

She never asked who he had been fighting, she never questioned his motives, and she most definitely didn't try to lecture him about it. What puzzled her about today was that, during their, hem, copulation, he had said something that still had Yuya wondering if she had heard wrong.

They were both nearing orgasm number two when, about mid-hump, Kyo had grunted something into her ear that sounded an awful lot like;

"I love you."

Yuya had been a bit preoccupied at the moment for the confession to actually register, but now that it was all said and done, she had some time to think about this oddity.

Kyo was not the type of person to be mushy and lovey-dovey. Never once had he brought her flowers, stolen, bought, or picked, never brought her candy, and he never outwardly confessed his love for her. Kyo was the type of person who automatically assumed that you would pick up that he loved you without him ever actually having to admit it. Yuya had, but there were times when she wished he would say it to her.

So it surprised her.

Yuya had been rationalizing in circles for the better half of an hour now, that he had, in fact, not said "I love you." But had said; "Alligator shoe." Which wouldn't surprise her, because she knew she yelled some pretty weird things when she came, herself, Kyo's favorite being; "Good dango." So, perhaps, her odd habits had rub off onto him.

But, the annoying voice in the very back of her mind that most people call Conscience, was giving her hell, telling her that maybe, just maybe, Kyo's façade had slipped up in the height of passion and he had let her know his inner feelings for her.

Which sounded a whole helluva lot better than Kyo grunting "Alligator shoe." In her ear, that's for sure. Shifting against him carefully Yuya resituated her head on his chest, listening to slight wheezing noises that he was making when he breathed. She worried about broken ribs for a few seconds then decided that they were a trivial concern when faced with Alligator shoe.

She fretted and fussed and wondered and…dare I say cussed?

Then the circle made another round…

* * *

**It would not be the weirdest thing said during sex, that's for damn sure.**

**Review please!**


	23. Madness

**I wrote this to go with a quote that I found; "When love is not madness, it is not love."**

**I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: General**

**Description: They do drive each other crazy.**

_

* * *

Madness_

* * *

There had been plenty of times in the extent of their relationship that Yuya had wanted to strangle Kyo.

_Strangle_ him.

Or smother him. You could take your pick.

She never understood him. He could do one thing at one point and it could make her so mad that she was near shooting him in the foot. Then the thing that he did would be explained or Yuya would find out what it was meant to do and she would squeal and be happy, loving this man all the more.

He was definitely not an easy man to get. Most definitely.

Killer or lover?

She may never know.

----XX----

Kyo was exasperated, and confused. He loved his wife dearly, however many times she had attempted to murder him, but she was so confusing. This very day, they had been at the market, Kyo hanging back away from the stall so the shopkeeper didn't think he was being robbed, and watching his wife intently.

The way she picked what she was going to use to make for dinner that night was… odd. It could have been almost random if she didn't seem to be concentrating so hard on her task to be completed. Kyo had scratched out the idea that she was picking them up due to a certain color code or age because he was sure he saw the very same cabbage there last week when there were new ones placed out.

She returned and smiled at him happily, carrying their spoils in her arms. Kyo nodded to her and they started the trek home. They walked the gravel path in silence interrupted only by the chirp of birds and the rustle of the wind through the leaves.

Kyo was bothered by it. She seemed perfectly content but he needed to know why she picked those specific foods. They were nearing their hut when he asked.

She had simply looked at him with an odd expression on her face then shrugged and smiled.

"I suppose… They felt good, almost like they wanted me to pick them up."

She was going to drive him mad one day…

* * *

**Did I capture the essence of the quote?**

**Review please!**


	24. Ending

**Goodbye! **

**This is the last chapter in this story of mine.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Sad**

**Description: She must have waited for him.**

* * *

Ending

* * *

_A Story, My Story, The End_

_My angel high above the cold hard ground_

_But a whisper in a midnight dreaming -- _

_littlemeow303_

* * *

Kyo felt light.

He opened his eyes and looked around himself with an air of confusion. He held up his hand and wondered to himself why in the world he felt so light.

Free…

He hadn't felt this way since…

_She_ died. His golden haired, fiery angel, taken from him by a common disease that she was too weak to fight off because of it striking her so soon after giving birth. Time didn't seem important after she had left him on the godforsaken earth.

Empty.

Heavy.

Not anymore. Now he felt light. Odd. He dropped his hand and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He was I a meadow. Of sorts. There were flowers everywhere, such beautiful flowers. He continued to scan around and then his eyes jerked back to where they were before, catching a sight that had his heart leaping for joy.

Yuya stood there smiling at him, looking even more beautiful than he remembered her. He rushed forward, dignity forgotten, and wrapped her in a hug, clinging to her like a frightened child to his mother or a blind man to his memories.

She slipped her arms around him and it felt right. He felt right, again. He drew her away from him to look at her. Such a beautiful woman. He kept one arm around her waist whilst he reached up with one hand and carefully brushed away a strand of her hair, fingers stroking her cheek.

She closed her eyes and hummed a folk song that she sang to Kenji. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know _how_ to say it.

"How…" he tried, but it came out strangled and croaky. Yuya smiled up at him. Kyo tried again; "You died…" was all he got out. Yuya nodded somberly.

"I did." She said to him, her very voice causing him to squeeze her to him again.

Then he remembered.

He had been looking for fights ever since she died. Sloppy and stupid, but they seemed the only thing able to get her off his mind. For ten years he had fought nameless and usually faceless men. There was the most recent one. He had underestimated him.

He had been careless. The man had gotten in a lucky shot, but that was all it took. He remembered the cold that had spread through his limbs as his friends and family hovered over him, calling to him and crying.

He remembered stopping Akari when she tried to heal him. She halted for only a second before throwing his hand off of her angrily, but that was the one second he needed for his escape. Then he ended up here. With her.

"I'm dead." He stated simply. Yuya nodded again. Kyo looked around at the endless field of flowers again. "This isn't…hell." He said. Yuya laughed.

"No, it's not. I saved you." She told him in her familiar and comforting voice. He looked down at her. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't about to let you burn in hell for all eternity no matter how mad I was at you for not putting your dishes away."

Kyo looked around again. "So this is heaven?" he asked. Yuya nodded.

"Yes." She breathed. He smiled at her.

Kyo felt light.

* * *

The funeral precession for Demon Eyes Kyo was well attended.

Friends from the Mibu and from the human world all attended, dressed in mourning clothing. Family, led by Kenji, now eighteen. He kept a firm grip on his brothers and his sister, never letting them get too far. The youngest boy cried and the girl shed one tear, the others were still and hard as stone, their sorrow the silent kind.

The body was buried next to his wife's under the tree in their yard. The tombstone read as such;

_Demon Eyes Kyo_

_Feared by many, _

_Truly loved by one._

_May he rest in peace_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and, if I may, I ask you for the last time:**

**Please Review!**


End file.
